Faust's Rebirth
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Some shocking truths come to light about Severus Snape involving Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt causing problems with the Potter Will. Things will never be the same again. Slash/yaoi, bashing, OOCness, sort of character death. Completed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and the author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**Prologue**

"Why? Why did you do it for?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, please forgive me," Severus Snape cried out as tears ran down his soft pale checks, "I did not know, I promise you that I will make it up to you, I promise you that I won't let any harm come to you no matter what."

From where he lied on the cold stone floor with blood pouring out of him from multiple places Harry let out a harsh laugh only for it to come out like a harsh chock due to the blood pooling out of his mouth.

"You think that you can make everything right again with just those three little words?" Harry asked with a sneer placed firmly on his face, "You think that your three little words can bring me back from the dead?"

"No, I do not but I will do my best to heal you," Severus said softly as he lovingly stroked Harry's face with a fatherly touch, "I promise you that you will no longer feel or know just pain as you have ever felt."

It was all Harry could do but to look up at Severus Snape with hate filled eyes as he lied dying on the cold stone floors of the castle he once thought of as home. As he watched his once Potions Professor turn to fumble about in his black robes a simple yet painful and complex question aroused from Harry's lips.

"Why?"

At Harry's words so blank yet so full of emotion Severus froze in his actions of pulling something out from his robes.

"I honestly do not know Harry, I think it was because of Dumbledore and The Dark Lord and their manipulations, did you know that I was meant to take you in when your parents died? Your mother named me as her choice for your Godfather," Severus answered softly as he slowly pulled out of his robe pocket a glass potion vile filled with a strange almost glowing green liquid.

"Why...why did you stand by and do nothing for?" Harry asked between chocked sobs as he tried to prevent any tears from falling, "Why?"

"Oh Harry, I didn't just stand by and watch them hurt you, I did everything in my power to protect you," Severus answered softly as he gazed down at the badly injured Harry with a fatherly expression that spoke of parental love, "But with how powerful Dumbledore and the Dark Lord is I could not do anything but try to help you."

"And now?" Harry crocked out tiredly as he eyed the glowing green potion vile that Severus held carefully in his hand.

"Now I am going to make everything up to you and make sure that I keep my promise to you," Severus said softly as he uncorked the potion vile carefully, "I promise you Harry that you will never feel this sort of pain again."

It was all Harry could do but to drink the potion that Severus poured down his throat, after all Harry had nothing to lose. As Harry drank the last few drops of the potion he found darkness eating away at the edge of the vision and the sound of a familiar yet strange song coming to his ears.

Severus let out a heavy sigh as he sat back and watched as a soft glowing yellow light covered Harry in a comforting blanket as a mother would tuck in their child. As he continued to watch the bright light covering Harry's body Severus kept singing the lullaby that he had once heard Lily singing to a baby Harry all those long hurtful years ago in an attempt to sooth the pain he knew that Harry's battered and broken body was going through.

"It is for the best Harry, it is for the best," Severus said softly as his face turned into a blank mask free of emotion through his eyes shone brightly for all to see with his true emotion, "I promise to protect and love you Harry, I won't let anything harm you ever again.

**To Be Continued...**

**Word Count so far: 682**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and the author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**Chapter One**

"Severus!" Albus Dumbledore cried out in shock as he looked between his Potions Master and two of his favourite Gryffindor students, "My boy you know better than that, and you know that today is marks a year that Harry has been dead."

"And I say good riddance," Severus sneered as he stood in the middle of the Headmaster's office glaring at the two now ex-students of his, "Why should I even let you into my home for? Don't I have a right to a personal life?"

"Now my boy you know what the Ministry has said," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling with a smug expression on his face, "You need to be watched in case you revert to your old ways."

"What do you mean 'in case'?" Hermione asked with a sneer in Severus' direction, "I thought you would of said 'when' Headmaster, once a dirty Death Eater always a Death Eater."

"Yeah and a slimy snake too," Ron sneered as he too glared at Severus, "We all know that you are a good for nothing Death Eater, it was properly you who killed Harry!"

"I did no such thing," Severus barked out as he sent Ron a Death Glare only to give a deadly smirk as the young Weasley flinched.

"Yes, well you have to admit that you have been acting extremely strangely this past year my boy," Dumbledore said softly as he gazed seriously at Severus over his half moon glasses, "I have had reports from my people telling me that you have been going into shops and buying toys for a young toddler."

"And tell me how that is of any business to yourself or these brats?" Severus asked with a sneer as he crossed his arms, "If you do not mind I would like to go back to my manor this summer so I can brew in piece, you know how to contact me if you need me."

"You can't go you slimy snake!" Ron cried out as he pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Did you not hear what we said about us having to keep a close eye on you? Everyone is not here yet and we are not letting you out of our sight."

Severus' hand twitched slightly in just a way that Dumbledore knew the man wanted to pull out his wand.

"Severus my boy," Dumbledore said seriously as he sent Severus a warning look, "Calm yourself, think of it this way, you will not be alone this summer for a change, you'll have myself, the Weasley's, Miss. Granger and a few of the Order members-"

"What!" Severus cried out in pure rage as he pinned Dumbledore under the mother of all death glares, "You want to take over my home! You want to make my home the new Headquarters for the Order! Never! No! I will not allow you too!"

"Now my boy do not think of things like that," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone but Severus could not help the small smirk of victory as he spotted the fear dancing in the other's eyes, "We have no reason to do that, Voldemort is dead and has been for a year now. Myself and our friends are just going to keep you company over the summer and then when the next school year comes we can tell everyone that you are still on the Light Side and everything will be back to normal."

"It is nothing to get so worked up over you old snake face," Ron sneered as he looked at Severus in pure hatred, "Unless...Unless you have something that you are trying to hide from everyone? From us? From the Headmaster?"

"It properly is something to do with the Dark Arts," Hermione said bossily with her nose pointed up towards the ceiling, "After all he is a Dark Wizard and a Slytherin."

"Now my children please do not think like that, Severus is a just and honourable man," Dumbledore commented through as he sent Severus another one of his pointed looks, "I am sure that if we just ask Severus what secrets he is guarding so carefully then everything can be over with, we could even leave Severus alone for a bit while we tell the wizarding world."

"I have a right to a private life," Severus snapped as rage filled him, "If I do not want my whole life to be splashed about on the front of newspaper and helping to run the rumour mill then so be it, that is my choice."

"But the Headmaster should know!" Hermione said cutting into Severus' words, "He is your employer and mentor, he must know everything about you."

"I do not care and if he wanted to find out what I was hiding so badly I do not know why he did not just go and look in my file at the ministry for, I can promise you that everything I have been doing and ever have done is noted down in that file and I have been carrying myself well within the law. The Minister himself even signed the forms allowing me to do as I wish on this subject."

"So you are hiding something from us you slimy snake!" Ron cried out in triumph with an evil grin on his face, "You are not as smart as you think you are! You walked right into that one!"

Severus simply sneered down at Ron, "I told you what I did as it seems that I have no choice but to be held a prisoner until the next summer holidays you will be finding out everything about me anyway."

"Ah a smart move my boy but you will not be a prisoner," Dumbledore said with a large grandfatherly smile on his face, "You will simply be having guests over for this summer, now how about you tell us what you have been hiding from us this past year."

"Properly found himself another Dark Lord to follow," Ron said as he whispered into Hermione's ear to which the young witch nodded her head in agreement, "Or dancing on Harry's grave."

Hermione nodded her head and made a sound of agreement as she sent Severus a calculating look from where the elder man was currently glaring at the Headmaster.

"I need to leave and pack my belongings Albus," Severus said evenly, he had to get away from these three dunderheads and warn his beloved Faust and alert the House Elves, "I will meet you-"

"No need my boy, I have already got the Hogwarts House Elves to pack away your belongings and take them to Snape Manor for you while we have been talking," Dumbledore said kindly through Severus could see that spark of greed and manipulation sparkling brightly yet hidden away in his eyes, "All you have to do is sit here and wait for the others to arrive."

"Thank you Headmaster," Severus replied through he did not turn back around to face the Headmaster and the two ex-lions, "But what of your own belongings? And of Mr. Weasely's and Miss. Granger's?"

"We packed everything away already and shrunken it down, it's all in our pockets," Hermione replied with a smug and spiteful smile on her face, "You have nowhere to run Snape; just what are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing that you and your...family and friends will not be finding out about within the hour I wager," Severus replied as he took a deep breath and turned around to face the others once again, "I have a few ground rules that I would like to set before we leave for my Manor, if that is alright with you Headmaster."

"By all means Severus," Dumbledore said cheerfully while ignoring Hermione's rude comment to Ron, "But remember my boy that we have rules given to us too so we might not be able to follow your...ah your requests."

"Understandable Headmaster," Severus replied with a small nod of his head.

With that Severus turned and made his way back to his original chair, emotions swam through him like a tidal wave as picture flashed in his mind of his beloved Faust, oh how would he explain this to Faust? Severus was sure that he would not understand. With a heavy sigh Severus allowed himself to fall into his chair with dignified grace and turned to watch the other inhabitants of the room.

Ron and Hermione was standing in the corner of the Headmaster's office having a whispered argument and every few minutes Severus spotted one or both of them sending him a heated glare. Dumbledore had returned to his desk and was looking at the empty perch where his once famous familiar roosted. Upon seeing Severus weary gaze Dumbledore sent him a smile and spoke.

"My dear boy you would not happen to know what has happened to Fawkes do you? He disappeared a few months after the defeat of Voldemort and has been missing for the past eight months."

"No, I thought that the roasted turkey had simply gone on a long holiday," Severus replied with a wave of his hand, "I have not really taken any notice really, in fact now that you have mentioned it I do realise that it has been strangle peaceful around here for the past eight months."

Dumbledore's eyes flared in various degrees of emotion but before he could say anything the fireplace flared green and out of the fire came the rest of the Weasley's and strangely enough, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

**To Be Continued...**

**Word Count so far: 2,270**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and the author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**Chapter Two**

"Sorry for the delay Headmaster but there was a few last minute issues that had to be sorted out," Kingsley said as he dusted himself off and sent a warning look at the pouting Ginny Weasley.

"Never mind Kingsley, never mind, you are all here now," Dumbledore said with his normal twinkle in his eyes, "Now then how about we get going then?"

"Fine but I will be going first," Severus said as he pushed his way forwards to the front of the group but not before sending Kingsley a look of betrayal, "I need to make sure that a few things are...in order."

"He is lying!" Ginny screamed out causing Severus and Kingsley to wince at the pitch, "His lying! That horrible snake is most likely glad that he ruined our summer holiday! And the reason he wants to go first is so he can hide any Dark Arts stuff!"

"Ginny," the twins said together in a warning tone as they sent their little sister a warning look.

"What?" Ginny asked with a glare as she looked between her two elder twin brothers, "You both know that it is true!"

"For your information Miss. Weasley I do not have anything in my home that you are picturing in your mind," Severus said darkly as he looked over the sea of red hair which was smaller than he had first thought, "Where are Charlie, Bill, Percy and Arthur?"

"It is nothing to worry about Professor Snape," Molly said quickly while also sending Severus a fake motherly look, "There was simply a bit of...disagreement between us all and Percy still has not forgiven and forgotten."

Before Severus could reply Dumbledore step forwards with his arms wide open in a welcoming gesture.

"Now now I am sure that the rest of your family will be joining us soon enough Molly," Dumbledore said happily as he turned and gazed down at the twins, "I am glad to see you have accompanied your mother and younger siblings my boy."

Much to everyone's shock Fred and Gorge simply gave the Headmaster a sneer worthy of Severus Snape and moved to stand next to their old Potions Master.

"Boys?" Dumbledore asked in surprise only to be cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred! Gorge! How dare you treat the Headmaster in such a way!" Mrs. Weasley screeched out much like her daughter had done earlier, "You will come over here and apologise at once!"

"It is alright Molly, I am sure that the boys did not mean it," Dumbledore said as he turned to gaze at the glaring twins who now stood next to Severus like two mini minions, "Right my boys?"

"No, we stand by what we did," Fred and Gorge said together with a determined glint in their eyes as they gazed up at their mother, younger siblings and ex-Headmaster, "We only agreed to come with you three because father asked us to keep an eye on you and make sure you did not dishonour the family name."

Seeing the looks shared between the Weasley family Severus used the moment to turn and look Kingsley only to find the man staring at him intently with an unreadable expression on his face. Upon realising that Severus was looking at him Kingsley sent Severus a look that had a loud clear message in it.

I am on your side Severus Snape.

Severus replied with a look of his own that simply said 'we need to talk'.

"Headmaster would you find it agreeable if I was the first one to go through?" Kingsley spoke out into the tense silence of the Headmaster's office, "I am an Auror after all and I have training in this sort of thing."

A tense silence followed as Severus quickly sent Kingsley a thankful look only to have his hopes shattered when Hermione spoke next.

"What if Auror Shacklebolt is just trying to help protect Snape? We all remember how friendly they are right?" Hermione said suddenly with a wicked grin to the two older men, "If memory serves me right Snape and Auror Shacklebolt are old friends, I saw them sharing a few drinks with each other in the Leaky Caldron."

At Hermione's words everyone turned to stare dumbly at the two silent men who was standing at the opposite end of the room to each other.

"Severus, Kingsley is this true?" Dumbledore asked with a look of pure surprise and a small spark of anger at the thought of not knowing everything about his chess pieces, especially two of the most important ones within his set, "I did not know that you had any friends Severus."

"Kingsley and I meet by accident Miss. Granger when we both needed a stiff drink after finding out about the defeat of the Dark Lord and the death of Potter," Severus said as he sneered down in anger, "We simply had a few drinks and talked before going our separate ways, we have not talked or seen each other since that fateful night."

A quick look between Severus and Kingsley spoke volumes of just what had happened on that night but neither of them was willing to budge any more. Seeing the look that Severus and Kingsley was sharing with each other Ron opened his loud obnoxious mouth only to be cut off by a sharp glare from Kingsley.

"Headmaster if it makes you feel any better I am sure that Mrs. Weasley will be more than happy to come with me through the floo then Severus and yourself can come through followed by the children," Kingsley suggested as he looked between everyone in the room, "Is that acceptable with everyone?"

Quiet mutters where shared between everyone in the office as Severus simply stayed quiet and looked at Kingsley with an emotionless expression.

"I see no problem with that my boy," Dumbledore said a few minutes later with his normal grandfatherly smile on his face once again, "Severus what do you say? Do you agree with Auror Shacklebolt here?"

"I do," Severus said slowly with a small nod of his head, "But I need to have a quiet word with him first before any of you go through, I have several... security measures in place that I need to alert him to."

"Security measures?" Hermione said with a sneer, "Headmaster you honestly do not think that Snape of all people could be telling the truth do you? He honestly just wants to try and put Shacklebolt under a spell to make him do as his told. I should know, after all I am the smartest witch of my times."

"It is alright my dear girl, I know from personal experience that Severus is telling the truth," Dumbledore said with a large smile on his face, "As Kingsley and your mother are going through first one of them needs to know the password that will deactivate the protections that Severus' family has placed upon his manor over the generations that has passed."

"They are properly dark and evil spells that only a slimy snake like Snape would use," Ron hissed out as he glared at Severus only to get a raised eyebrow in return.

"If you think that your glare is going to scare me Mr. Weasley then you are sadly mistaken," Severus said with a raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms and glared at Ron, "You need a lot of practice, I do believe that you should have the glare you are aiming for down in say...only a few...million thousand years."

"Severus," Dumbledore said sternly as he looked over his half moon glasses at his Potions Master, "Play nice, remember that we have the whole of the summer holidays together."

"Oh joy, what happiness that brings me," Severus muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"So Severus what are they?" Kingsley asked suddenly as he moved to stand between the group and Severus, "How about we just move over to the far corner while you tell me?"

With a last glare in the direction of Dumbledore, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and a warning look to the twins Severus turned and followed Kingsley.

"Don't know why the greasy git could not of just told us all the password at the same time or at least told mum too," Ginny said angrily as she threw a glare over in the direction of which Kingsley and Severus was talking in only for her anger to increase when she recognised the wand movements of a privacy charm, and a strong one at that, being cast by Kingsley, "Whatever that old snake is hiding we will find out and when we do..."

"We will take it for ourselves or burn it," Ron said with an evil grin finishing off his sisters sentence, "Headmaster why can you not just demand for him to tell you his secret and hand it over?"

"Because the law does not work like that young Ronald," Dumbledore said softly in a scolding tone, "I am afraid that Severus had kept himself out of trouble for so long everyone is beginning to think that he really is an honest and hard working man, if a bit scary and anti-social at that."

"Why do we have to do this for anyway?" Ginny whined out as she stomped her foot like a spoilt child, "We should be back at The Burrow lazing about and enjoying out summer holiday!"

"Honestly Ginevra did you not pay attention to the goblins when Potter's will was read out?" Hermione asked as she talked down to Ginny, "Potter had left EVERYTHING he owned to Snape! Everything! And thanks to Potter going and dying before we planned for him to die we have to somehow get Snape to give us all of Potter's money and belongings!"

"Which is why we are going to try and find out about Professor Snape's secret for," Mrs. Weasley said calmly as her daughter gave her a blank stupid look, "Once find out Professor Snape's secret we can black mail him into giving us not only the Potter fortune but even the Snape fortune."

"I do not think that there is any Snape fortune," Ron said with a look of disgust as he quickly glanced over at where Kingsley and Severus where deep in conversation, "I mean look at his hair and those robes! The snake most likely would of spent all the money on rubbish such as potion ingredients and other just stupidity."

"So we are doing this for money then?" Ginny asked dumbly as she turned to gaze up at her twin brothers who had not left their earlier spot from where they stood next to Snape and nor had they joined in with either group.

"Honestly Ginevra! How stupid can you get!" Hermione groaned out as she glared at Ginny, "We have told you this eighteen times alright, I am serious starting to think about getting you an extremely short miniskirt along with a horribly bright pink coloured nail file and a pack of chewing gum."

At the look of confusion coming from Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny Hermione could not help to let out a groan and to start muttering about the stupidity of purebloods.

Meanwhile at the same time Severus and Kingsley where having a conversation of their own.

"You have to understand Kingsley, I do not want Faust getting into this sort of Thing again, I promised him that I would protect him!" Severus said as he all but pleaded with the seasoned Auror, "I promised him that he would never again feel the pain that he had suffered, I-"

"I know Severus, I know," Kingsley said as he sent Severus a soft and calming smile, "I was the one you came to that night with Ha- Faust after all."

"And thank Merlin and Morgan that I did," Severus said passionately, "Without your help I would of never of been able to get custody of him or manage when I was away at Hogwarts or if-"

"It is alright Severus, I understand, you do not have to say anything," Kingsley said with a soft smile, "Be calm, everything will work out just find, when we get to the manor I will simply summon one of the House Elves there to take our belongings off of us and to put it into our rooms while also giving the code word so they know to hide Faust until you or I give them the other code word."

"Thank you Kingsley," Severus said softly with a small sigh of relief as he gave the other male of look of pure gratitude and relief, "I do not want them finding out about Faust until we are ready, I do not wish to think what they would do when they find out about Faust or how they would react, you know as well as I do how the wizarding world reacts to someone who is...different to them."

"You mean how backwards the wizarding world can be about someone having a disability or 'difficulties'?" Kingsley said softly with a sad sigh, "Do not worry Severus; I will make sure that everything is alright and Faust is as safe as a gold coin is in Gringotts is."

"Thank you Kingsley," Severus said softly, "Thank you for all your help."

"It is alright Severus, I am just glad that Faust has someone like you to look after him. I promise that I will do my best to help you protect Faust and get through this summer," Kingsley said kindly as he pulled out his wand with intent to remove the privacy spell.

Just as Kingsley was about to raise his wand in the air to dispel his privacy spell a pale bony long fingered hand wrapped itself around his muscular arm causing Kingsley to freeze. Frowning in confusion Kingsley paused and turned back to Severus who was looking at him nervously.

"Severus?"

"Can...can we talk later? I...I do not want anything to change between us...I am not embarrassed by our...relationship, I wish for us to yell it to the world even and Faust would do well to have someone like you in his life."

"Thank you Severus, it means so much to me to hear those words from you," Kingsley said softly as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he gazed at Severus with emotion filled eyes, "How about tonight when everyone else has gone to bed? I can see if I can manage to convince them that I need to 'guard' you during the night."

"That would be an acceptable idea," Severus said as he quickly turned his head to hide his face, "And...and Kingsley...I...I..."

"Yes Severus?" Kingsley asked as he tiled his head to the side causing Severus to bite his lip hard.

"I...I love you," Severus said in an almost toneless whisper, "I love you my big brave strong teddy bear."

Emotion built up quickly within Kingsley, a large smile suddenly appeared on his face at Severus' words which only caused Severus to give a small blush in turn. Taking a deep breath Kingsley began to open his mouth to reply only to feel a Finite Incantatem spell shatter the privacy spell into thousands of pieces with a familiar signature on it.

"Headmaster may I ask why you did that for?" Kingsley asked stiffly as he worked down the anger he was feeling towards the Headmaster, oh how long he had waited for his raven haired lover to work up the courage to say those three simple little words only to have the moment shattered to pieces by Dumbledore.

"You was taking too long," Dumbledore replied happily as if nothing was wrong with what he had done, "Are you ready to go now my boys?"

Neither Severus or Kingsley spoke for the next few minutes; instead they simply stared at each other as they tried to get their emotions under control and mentally cursed the Headmaster for ruining their moment.

"That is fine Headmaster, I had just finished telling Kingsley how to deal with the spells and wards on my home along with the House Elves," Severus said as he straightened himself out, "You know how...unique my House Elves are Headmaster."

At this Dumbledore let out a chuckle as he nodded his head, "I do know my boy, they seem to treat you more like an elfling then an adult human. Why I remember the time I came over to visit you about one of the missions you had just returned from for me only to find my way blocked by the House Elves and told to come back tomorrow as you where resting and recovering from your injures."

"And you did not listen to them and continued to try and make your way to me only to find yourself turned into a giant bumblebee wearing a revolting bright pink tutu," Severus replied with a smug smirk on his face, the memory of the angry bumblebee was the only happy memory Severus had of Dumbledore and much to Severus happiness and relief the spell the House Elves had placed on the Headmaster made it so the aged man had to stay a bumblebee for the next three weeks.

"Quiet my lad," Dumbledore said with a small chuckle as he turned to where the fire was still burning away strongly in the fireplace, "Now then Molly, Kingsley, shall we?"

"Very well Albus," Mrs. Weasley replied as she all but gave Severus a cold shoulder.

"Before we finally do make our move I would like to say that if any doors in my home are locked or closed then please respect that," Severus said seriously gaining the attention of the others, "Also please do not enter my bedroom or my potions lab for any reason other than the world is falling down around us. Do not touch anything that is not yours, do not take or read any books from my personal library without my permission, do not even think about cleaning or tidying up or cooking in my house Mrs. Weasley as I do not wish to deal with any extremely upset House Elves because of your actions. If I have any other rules or if I find us needing any more rules then I will and can add them on later, please keep in mind that this IS the summer holidays and I have a right to spend my free time how I wish to spend it."

"We understand Severus and we will respect your wishes," Dumbledore said quickly as he sent everyone a warning look, "But please remember that we are there to discover your secret so we can tell everyone, after all we do not want to worry about you going back to your old ways."

"Understandable Headmaster," Severus said with a stiff nod of his head with a blank expression through inside he was boiling with rage and anger, "Now then if you please? I wish to at least get through the front door of my home before the start of the new school year begins."

With that Severus ignored the glares that where shot his way and turned to face Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley with an expectant look on his face. Seeing Severus' look Kingsley let out a small sigh to prevent a smile from appearing on his face at his lovers' actions and turned to face Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley if you are ready we will make our way through," Kingsley said as he motioned to the fireplace where the pot of floo powder was sitting innocently above the fireplace on the mantel piece, "The floo address is 'Snape Manor, Password: Origanum Dictamnus."

"Do not worry children, I am sure that whatever dark and horrible spells Professor Snape has cast on his home Kingsley and I will be able to get rid of before you come through," Mrs. Weasley all but cooed to her children and Hermione two of which she only got looks of disgust from Fred and Gorge.

"Come along now Mrs. Weasley, time to get things moving along," Kingsley said as he walked over to the fireplace, "Ready?"

"Very well, let us go and see what sort of hell hole we will be living in for the summer," Mrs. Weasley commented causing Ron, Hermione and Ginny to smirk at Severus only to get a blank look in return.

Nodding his head Kingsley used one hand to grab hold of Mrs. Weasley's arm to make sure they did not separate from one another during the floo journey while with the other one he reached forwards and grabbed a handful of floo powder out from the pot.

"Snape Manor, Password: Origanum Dictamnus," Kingsley cried out in a loud and clear voice before stepping into the flames with Mrs. Weasley.

**To Be Continued...**

**Word Count so far: 5,743**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and the author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**Chapter Three**

As the duo travelled through the flames emotions and thoughts washed over them as they anticipated just what they would find on the other side of the fireplace. While Kingsley knew the truth about just what he was going to find Mrs. Weasley did not, thoughts of how dirty, horrible, slimy, dark, run down and more flashed through her mind as she felt herself travelling through the floo. She made a mental note to make sure she got everyone together, including Snape, and went on a cleaning spree and set down new rules.

Slowly the spinning sensation slowed until Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley felt their feet hit solid ground. With a small stumble from both of them as they caught their footing the pair exited the fireplace to make way for the others to come through.

"Well Molly, dose Snape Manor meet with your expectations?" Kingsley asked a few minutes later with a secretive grin on his face, thanks to his relationship with Severus he had been here multiple times and it still shocked him how the place looked.

"Where is the dirt! Where is the cobwebs!" Mrs. Weasley screamed out in shock as she looked around the arrival room with wide eyes, "I expect a room for us to all appear in when we portkey or floo or apparate but this is not what I expected to find!"

Mrs. Weasley gazed around the travel room with large eyes full of shock and disbelief. Her eyes travelled from the large elegant pillars that reached from ceiling to floor to the large simple walls and ceiling with magic that she could feel humming away in the air.

"Are you expecting to see something Molly?" Kingsley asked as he pulled out his doll house sized luggage from his robe pocket, "Can I have your luggage Molly? I'll give it to a House Elf to take up to our room for you."

It was all Mrs. Weasley could do to nod her head dumbly and pull out her luggage. At her shocked silence Kingsley held out his hand while giving Mrs, Weasley a confused look.

"Molly?" Kingsley asked worried as Mrs. Weasley placed her shrunken luggage into his hand, "Is everything alright? It looks like you have gone into shock."

"I...I'm fine Shacklebolt but... but where are all the cobwebs? Where is all of the dirt and muck?" Mrs. Weasley asked with wide eyes full of shock, "I thought that I was going to have to go on another cleaning mission just like I had to do at the old HQ."

Kingsley let out a chuckle as he wiped out his wand and resized the luggage back to their original size, "Well Severus is a man who does like to surprise people. Just because he is not here a lot does not mean that the place has gone to the dogs Molly."

"I see that but I still have to check every single room in this manor to make sure that it is up to my levels before I let any one of my children stay here," Mrs. Weasley said defiantly causing Kingsley to sigh.

"Alright Molly but please do remember that this is not your house and Severus did ask you to keep your nose out of his business," Kingsley said with a sigh and shake of his head before a sudden thought hit him causing Kingsley to grin like a loon and think 'I can't wait until she sees the rest of the house and what her reaction will be to Faust.'

"What is taking them so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a backwards glance to the fireplace before she turned to looking over the room with a fine eye, "You do not think that Snape used a potion on them to get them to do what he wants do you?"

"Molly...stop this, you know as an Auror I have to be unbiased and we both know that Severus is not like that, he is a just and honourable man no matter what you or your children or Miss. Granger or the Headmaster seem to think," Kingsley answered with a heavy sigh, "Now if you will excuse me I need to call a House Elf to take our belongings to our new rooms."

Mrs. Weasley simply gave a distracted noise of acknowledgment as she gazed around the room trying to find a single speck of dust as she waited for the others to come through the floo.

'Good, she's distracted, time to use this to my advantage' Kingsley thought before clicking his fingers and calling out, "Ivy!"

In a blink of an eye without the loud annoying popping sound that usually came with them a small female House Elf stood before Kingsley, her large bright blue eyes nervously flashed from Kingsley to Mrs. Weasley before returning back to Kingsley again while her hands nervously wrung themselves on her beautiful yet simple soft yellow dress.

"Master Kingsley called Ivy?" the female House Elf asked nervously as she gazed up into the eyes of Kingsley.

"Yes Ivy, could you please take Severus will be having a few guests over for this summer holiday, myself included, so we will need rooms being made ready and their belongings taken to their rooms," Kingsley said as he motioned to his and Mrs. Weasley's luggage, "This is only the first load Ivy, more will follow after us."

"Ivy understands," Ivy said nodding her head madly as she chanced a quick look to Mrs. Weasley before turning back to Kingsley, "Is there anything that Ivy can be helping you with sir?"

"Yes acutely," Kingsley said with a sideward's glance at Mrs. Weasley who was sneaking glances at him, "Tonight for tea Severus has requested that we have Spaghetti Bolognese for tea tonight followed by your famous chocolate cake."

Ivy's eyes flashed once again from Kingsley to Mrs. Weasley again but before they fell back on to Kingsley her eyes flashed to the fireplace with a look of understanding in her eyes before disappearing silently as she had arrived but this time taking Kingsley's and Mrs. Weasley's luggage along with her.

"I did not know that House Elves could appear like tat without the annoying popping sound," Mrs. Weasley commented with a glint in her eyes, "Do you know how Snape managed to get them to do so? Dark Magic perhaps?"

Kingsley gave a heavy sigh and shock his head, "Knowing Severus he properly did not want them suddenly appearing next to him with that loud popping sound as it might cause him to jump and ruin his potions so he properly helped the House Elves practice until they could appear and disappear silently."

"Yes, that man is all about his potions," Mrs. Weasley said with a thoughtful nod of her head, "Through I do not know why, at this stage of his life Snape should be caring about how he looks and finding himself a nice woman to settle down with and start a family."

"Maybe he has Molly, or maybe he is just not interested," Kingsley suggested softly as his eyes flickered back to the fireplace where the fire was beginning to turn green, "We really do not know, Severus is a private man after all, he could have a life and we know nothing about it."

"Which is why we are all here this summer for," Mrs. Weasley said with a stiff nod of her head before turning to the fireplace, "What is taking them so long? You do not think that Snape has used D-"

"Molly do not even go there," Kingsley snapped out as he glared at the woman, "Enough with the Dark Magic and dirty snake comments, please, let us just try to get through the summer without killing one enough, besides here they come now."

Nodding her head in understanding Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to the fireplace only to let out a sharp cry of surprise when she was just who it was that stepped out of the fire.

"Ginny! Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here? I was expecting Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape to come through next," Mrs. Weasley cried out in shock as she rushed forwards and scooped her two children and Hermione up into a tight hug, "Professor Snape did not try to use dark magic on you did he? You are not hurt are you?"

"We are fine mum, really," Ginny said between gasps for air, "Dumbledore just wanted to talk to Snape before leaving his office, alone, which is why we came through first."

Worry for his raven haired lover flashed in Kingsley's eyes before it was quickly masked, "I hope the Headmaster is not trying to gain Severus' 'secret' while they are alone in his office...I better-"

"Now stop that trace of thought at once, was you not just telling me off for thinking like that about Snape harming us?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a hint of smugness in her voice, "Now why do you not call that nice little house elf you introduced me to a few minutes ago and have the children's luggage taken up to a nice room?"

"Mummm!" Ron whined out as he pulled himself out from his mother's overbearing hold, "I just graduated from Hogwarts! I and Hermione are adults now! If you want to baby someone then baby Ginny!"

"Hey!" Ginny cried out only to be cut off by her mother.

"Now Ronald do not be like that and it is 'Hermione and I'," Mrs. Weasley said as she took no notice of the looks she was receiving, "Now how about that House Elf?"

"If you just put your luggage on the floor and resize it the House Elves will take it to your room without us having to summon them again," Kingsley said with a sigh, he could feel a headache starting to form, "They know that there would be others to follow us so they will be waiting for the rest of the luggage."

"You could of said that earlier," Ginny muttered with a scowl as she removed her wand from where she kept it, "I do not know about you but I do not trust Snape's House Elves besides I have things in my luggage that I do not want anyone else, not even a House Elf, touching, I would prefer it if I could take my luggage to my room myself."

"Ginny's right!" Ron cried out with a nod of his head, "I do not want anyone but me touching my stuff! Who knows what type of House Elves Snape has!"

"And I would like to have my own room with my own bathroom next to the library," Hermione added in snottily, "If I am forced to be here then I will do what I want to do."

"That is fine dear, I am sure that with the Headmaster helping us that we can have any room in Snape Manor to stay in," Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile to the three youths standing in front of her, "What about you Shacklebolt? Do you wish to sleep in a set location?"

"I have to sleep in the same bedroom as Severus, just in case he tries something in the night," Kingsley said quickly as he grabbed the chance without any hesitation at all, "And please do remember that we do not live here, this is not The Burrow or even Hogwarts, its Severus' home, he will pick where we get to sleep."

Hermione let out a huff of annoyance and crossed her arms, "Oh? Then I will just have to have a little...talk...with Snape then."

Before anyone could reply to Hermione's words the fireplace suddenly turned green and out stepped Dumbledore and Severus. Kingsley let out a quiet sigh of relief as he turned to face his lover only for his eyebrows to knit together in worry as he spotted Severus holding his arm careful and resting his hand where a red coloured patch was slowly growing on his robes.

"Is everything alright?" Kingsley asked with hidden worry as his eyes flickered between Dumbledore and Severus, "Severus, is your arm alright?"

"I am fine Shacklebolt," Severus snapped out rather fiercely causing Kingsley to pull back slightly in shock, "I just caught my arm on something back in the office."

"How about letting the Headmaster heal your arm then?" Ron asked with a smug look on his face, "Or have you got something to hide? After all it is your Left arm that is injured."

"Mr. Weasley I would appreciate it if you did not make these comments," Severus snapped angrily, "As they hold no truth to them, people might get the wrong idea and I asure you when I say that both of us have a lot to lose."

"A lot to lose?" Hermione asked with a sneer firmly planted on her face, "You? Do you mean your secret? I bet whatever you are hiding has something to do with your left arm."

"My...mark...was disappeared when the Dark Lord was killed as it did for all Death Eaters who were not truly loyal to the Dark Lord," Severus gritted out as he tried to keep his calm, "Now if you do not mind I have to go and heal my arm. If you need me I shall be in the house."

With that Severus turned and made his way out of the room with his robes blowing behind him. Kingsley turned and looked between the five people standing in front of the fireplace with a frown on his face before looking towards Severus and back again.

"Where are the twins?" Kingsley asked with a frown on his face, "I thought that they was coming with us?"

"They are but they will be coming along a bit later, I think they said that they would arrive sometime tonight," Dumbledore said happily ignoring Kingsley's suspicious look, "They mentioned something about their joke shop before disappearing."

"Alright, if you want to go ahead and resize your luggage and place it down on the ground House Elves will take it to the rooms you will be staying in, if not then I suggest calling for a House Elf called Ivy to come and show you to your rooms," Kingsley said with a heavy sigh as his mind and heart battled with each other, "For now I must do my duty as an Aurora and follow Severus, I will be sleeping in the same bedroom as Severus so you will not have to worry about him getting up to anything while you sleep."

"Why thank you for agreeing to take the night shift my boy," Dumbledore said happily.

"As if I would give up my beauty sleep to keep an eye on just a slimy filthy snake like Snape," Ginny huffed out as she stomped her foot childish, "I need to make myself look beautiful for the richest man around!"

"And your NEWTS," Hermione reminded with a pointed look in Ginny's direction.

"Please excuse me, I need to go and keep an eye on Severus," Kingsley said quickly as he realised just where Ginny's and Hermione's argument was leading to, "If Snape manor is like any of the other pureblood manors that I have been in during my time as an Aurora then just call out for a House Elf if you need anything."

With a sharp nod Kingsley turned and walked in the direction that Severus had disappeared in leaving behind the others who had looks of greed and hatred in their eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

**Word Count so far: 8,339**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and the author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**Chapter Four**

Kingsley let out a deep sigh as he made his way quickly through the familiar path that he knew Severus would have taken. He walked past the large portraits of past Snape family members that Severus had hung on the wall near the travel room to alert him to people arriving, he walked down multiple maze like hallways, some littered with toys and through several doors until he found himself in the private area of the manor that Kingsley knew only himself and Faust ever saw the inside of.

'Must of walked quicker than I thought' Kingsley muttered to himself as he realised he came to the last door in front of him.

Unlike the other doors in Snape Manor this door was the total opposite, where the other doors where large, cold, plain and detached this door was done in a soothing and welcoming oak varnished wood with a picture of a little duckling with a larger duck standing over the duckling in a protective way. With a deep breath to gather his courage together Kingsley reached out to the door handle, wrapped his hand around it, pushed down and opened the door to see the other side of Severus Snape that no one but himself and Faust had ever seen.

"Severus?" Kingsley called out as he looked around the brightly coloured yet soothing and calm room.

Gone were the cold stone walls and intimidating walls with paintings of past members of the Snape family that hung on the wall. Instead the room was painted in a soft soothing cream colour with a touch of blue to calm and break the bold colour up; the floor was a soft fluffy carpet with a mixture of blue and blue-green colouring to it. An unlit fireplace stood directly in front of the door with several photo frames on the mantel piece, some with a child's drawings in them while others held photographs. On the right hand side of the room stood a tall soft brown wooden book case that was loaded to the brim with all types of books ranging from fairy tales to self help to potion journals and even colouring and activate books. There were also several soft cream coloured chairs and a soothing brown sofa dotted about the room in suitable locations. On the far side of the room a large chest in the shape of a potion's caldron sat on the floor with toy of all types lying around it on the floor and several half hanging out of it. A fluffy green and silver blanket was spread out on the floor next to the toy chest with several toys on it along with several large thick children's books with raised dots under the large bold words.

With a relaxed sigh Kingsley walked further into the place he called home and searched for his lover. Making sure to keep an eye out Kingsley listened for any tell tale sounds that could give his lover away only to be rewarded by the sounds of tiny feet padding along the floor and the sound of heavy laboured breathing.

'Seems like Severus came in here to grab some healing potions but Faust spotted him' Kingsley thought with a look that was torn between worry, love and amusement.

With a small shake of his head Kingsley walked further into the room and followed the sounds, he walked through a wooden door that lay just to the left of the room and entered a long hallway which had multiple doors leading off of it. Unlike the other hallways in Snape Manor this hallway was filled with bright cheerful colours that just seemed to scream 'welcome' at you, instead of dark depressing cold portraits that hung in the other areas of the house. Kingsley could not help but to smile slightly as he spotted a stuff toy bat laying innocently yet evilly in the middle of the floor.

'Seems that Faust got distracted' Kingsley thought to himself with a small smile as he walked forwards and picked up the stuff toy bat 'I wonder where they could be...'

The sudden sound of water running and the soft soothing mutters of Severus came to Kingsley's ears alerting the highly trained aurora to where Severus and Faust was. With the stuff toy bat held tightly in his hand Severus made his way towards the bathroom but as he did so he could not help but to allow a small glimmer of amusement to enter him as he remembered the time he had first laid eyes upon the bathroom.

Instead of the adult mature bathroom that Kingsley had expected his lover to have in its place was the total opposite. The walls, ceiling and floor had been done to look like you where walking along a tropical beach with a large round bath in the middle of the bathroom which was big enough to fit six adults in. The toilet and sink lay off to the side with a small brightly coloured child's stool that lay just under the sink. A large bag of bath toys rested in a net bag with the handles looped around one of the taps of the bath. All bottles and other just toiletries was placed on high up shelves so that even Kingsley had to stretch to reach them but Severus was admitting that no harm would come to Faust. Through there was one thing in the bathroom and in all of the rooms in this little part of Snape Manor that did not surprise Kingsley one bit.

Each room had its own secret potions cabinet fully stocked with potions brewed by Severus Snape himself.

Shaking his head free of thoughts Kingsley found himself to be standing in front of the bathroom door. Carefully he listened closely only to find his thoughts confirmed when he heard Severus' soft voice telling Faust exactly what he was doing to heal his arm.

"It seems you're determined to make a potions master out of him yet," Kingsley said as he pushed open the door as not to surprise either one of the two occupants of the bathroom.

"Yes well his potion grades where always atrocious," Severus said wirily as Kingsley watched him looking over a newly healed tattoo free left arm, "And I know you are just dying to find out what happened in the Headmaster's office between myself and the Headmaster."

"I was hoping you would tell me," Kingsley replied with a small smirk which only grew at Severus' sigh.

"He thought that a little more...forceful persuasion would help him to find out about Faust," Severus replied with a sigh, "I see you found Faust's evil thing."

"Evil thing?" Kingsley asked as his eyes twinkled with amusement as he held up the stuff toy bat, "How can a stuff toy be evil? Do not tell me that you are still holding a grudge against it for Faust naming it-"

"James?" Severus said suddenly as he spat out the name, "Why he named it 'James' for I will never know, I would of thought he would have named it something like 'Mr. Bat' at the least."

"Or Severus or Sev," Kingsley finished with a smirk only to find his attention drawn away from his lover at the sound of excited clapping.

"I should have known you would be at your daddy's side Faust," Kingsley said with a chuckle.

With a smile full of kindness and unconditional love Kingsley carefully knelt down on the tiled floor and held his arms out for the young boy that he and Severus saw as their son. Kingsley did not have to wait long for a small healthy weight to settle itself within his arms and small yet long fingers took the stuff toy bat from him while also wrapping around his top.

"Hello to you too Faust, I see you have been keeping an eye on your daddy," Kingsley said kindly as he slowly stood up with Faust still in his arms, held as if the young child was made of glass.

With a loving smile Kingsley looked down at the boy who meant so much to him and Severus. A young boy of only two years old with slightly tanned skin and long fingers rested in his arms enjoying the hug. Bum length straight silver hair with a single black streak in it fell loosely around his face as if framing it while the rest was tied back with a simple yet effective black hair band. A bright emerald eye happily looked up at Kingsley with childish excitement and happiness while the other eye simply stared straight ahead with a murky milky film colouring to the once bright emerald eye. A large smile was plastered on his lips as a small happy giggle came out.

"Even after all this time he still looks so...so...fragile," Kingsley said softly a few seconds later as he hugged Faust tightly yet gently, "I can't believe what they did to Faust...those those..."

"Idiots? Fools?" Severus suggested with a raised eyebrow as he looked over his now healed arm, "Would you mind taking Faust for a bit love? I need to finish healing my arm, I do not want to give Dumbledore the satisfaction of knowing I am in pain."

"What did he do to you?" Kingsley asked with a worried frown as he stood up taking a happy Faust with him.

"It is like I said Kingsley," Severus said with tired eyes, "He thought that I could use a bit more forceful persuasion to find out what my secret is."

"But why do they want to know so badly for?" Kingsley asked as he felt a small smile forming on his lips at the sensation of Faust's fingers playing with the buttons on his clothes.

"Greed," Severus said simply as he turned his back to Kingsley and Faust, "They are still after the Potter fortune, they have not realised that they will never ever get their hands on the Potter fortune."

"Nor will they get their hands on Faust," Kingsley said softly as Severus began to rummage through the bathroom cupboard that rested just above the sink but high enough to be out of reach from little grabbing hands, "And if I have my way they will not even see a single hair on Faust's head while they are here."

Kingsley snorted lightly, "You know you can't do that to our little one Sev, can you think what would happen to Faust if we did not allow him out into the garden for the whole summer?"

Kingsley could not help the chuckle that escaped him at the look of pure horror that crossed his lovers face.

"You are right, we can't keep Faust cooped up all summer or else there will be nothing left stranding to call Snape Manor," Severus said nervously as he pulled out a small jar of pale pink cream, "What should we do? I do not want those idiots to ruin everything that we have."

"Severus you do not need to worry," Kingsley said as he placed a fatherly kiss onto the top of Faust's head, "I promise you that their stupid prejudices will not cause me or Faust to disappear from your life, you're stuck with us forever or have you forgotten about how clingy Faust can me."

"True, my little one is certainly a cuddle bug," Severus chuckled as he carefully rubbed the cream into his now healed arm, "That's better, I have to remember to send a letter of thanks to whoever invented this cream."

"What cream would that be?" Kingsley asked with a raised eyebrow as he moved Faust slightly into a more comfortable position for them both.

"It is called NR Cream, short for Nerves and Restore," Severus said as he placed the lid back on the cream, "It is meant to be rubbed into injuries where you could of harmed a nerve, the cream has several healing properties in it that helps the nerve to heal and become good as new again."

"Daddy all better!" Faust cried out happily in childish glee causing both men to laugh.

"Yes I am, no more owies," Severus said with a small smile as he happily took Faust from Kingsley's arms, "Daddy is sorry for ignoring you for a bit but I had to sort out my arm."

"Daddy having no owies is more important than anything else!" Faust cried out with a determined glint in his eye, "More important than James!"

"Why thank you my little prince," Severus replied as he hugged Faust tightly, "Now how about we all go into the living room? I have some very important things to tell you."

With that said Severus shared a look with Kingsley over Faust's head before making their way out of the bathroom. As they made their way out of the bathroom and through the hallway back to the room Kingsley had just come from. Fear and worry coursed through their minds as the sounds of Faust's happy laughter rang in their ears. As they entered the living room and walked over to the sofa one thought was at the front of both Kingsley's and Severus' minds.

How were they going to explain to a innocent two year old child that a group of people wanted to kill him for money and revenge?

Taking a deep breath both men sat down stiffly on the sofa together only for smiles to break out on their faces as Faust wiggled about on Severus' lap until he was sitting half on Severus' lap and half on Kingsley's lap.

"Daddy and Papa wanted to talk to me?" Faust questioned innocently as he lifted his head backwards to gaze up at his two 'parents' with wide innocent eyes.

"We son we did," Kingsley said softly, "You remember how that woman did not allow you to play with her son that day in the park?"

"Hu uh," Faust said with a clumsy dramatic nod of his head, "Daddy said it was because of my eye and people's close minded preduckies!"

"You mean 'prejudices' little one," Severus said with a chuckle at his son's antics.

Faust let out a mock frustrated sigh much to Severus' and Kinsley's amusement, "That is what I said! Silly Daddy, Silly Papa!"

Both Severus and Kingsley broke out into laughter much to Faust's dismay who simply pouted up at his two parent figures which only caused Severus and Kingsley to laugh harder.

"You my son are my most precious treasure," Severus said with a happy smile on his face as he finally finished laughing, "Without you I would be just another broken man."

"And we would of never of gotten together," Kingsley said with a chuckle as he ruffled Faust's already unruly and messy silver hair.

Faust gave a large proud grin, "Faust is Faust!"

"Too right my lad," Kingsley said with a chuckle, "Now your Papa has a special gift for you, but promise me that you will never take it off or let anyone else take it off besides Daddy or I."

Faust nodded his head with a serious look on his face, or well as serious as a two year old child could, and watched his Papa's actions. Severus gave a frown as he watched his lover reach in and pull out a small black box from within his robes.

"I managed to grab this before leaving my office," Kingsley said as he presented the small black box to his two family members, "It is nothing fancy, it just has several tracking spells on it along with several other spells to keep Faust safe and a Portkey that is tuned into his magic and body so he will not have to worry about activating it. The Portkey will either take him here or to one of us depending on where ever is safer or where ever Faust is at the time."

"Thank you love," Severus said softly as he gazed at Kingsley with love filled eyes, "Thank you for thinking about something like this."

"Papa has gift for Faust!" Faust cried out excitedly with a large grin on his face, "Thank you Papa! Daddy what do we say?"

"Thank you Papa," Severus said with a playful yet proud smirk on his face, "For giving Faust a gift, do you have one for Daddy?"

"Why now that you mention it I think I might have a gift for daddy," Kingsley replied with a grin on his face causing Severus to look at him with large shocked eyes, "Let me just get it out."

Turning back to the pocket that he had gotten the small black box out of and pulled out a slightly larger black box. Turning back around Kingsley sent Severus a playful yet shy smile only for his heart to flutter at the look Severus was giving him.

"It has the same features to it that Faust's has on his," Kingsley said softly as he held out the two boxes, "Who wants to go first."

"Faust will," Severus said quickly as he lifted the smaller of the two boxes off of Kingsley's open hand, "Faust should always be put first."

"Very well," Kingsley said with a small disappointed sigh.

"I am sorry dear teddy bear," Severus said softly as he felt his heart miss a beat, "If you-"

"It is fine Sev, I understand," Kingsley said quickly as he leant over Faust carefully and placed a loving kiss on Severus' check, "Now then let's see what type of gift Faust has."

"Yayayaay!" Faust cried out excitedly with a large grin on his face as he clapped his hands, "Open Daddy! Open!"

With a chuckle Severus nodded his head and pressed the small black button on the box causing it to open. Twin gasps echoed throughout the room as both Severus and Faust gazed down upon the item with wide eyes.

The item was a small yet strong looking silver bracelet with a Celtic knot design on it. Inside the bracelet Severus could make out the words 'To our little one, Faust Snape-Kingsley, with love from his Daddy and Papa'.

"It so pretty!" Faust gasped out as his eye sparkled with excitement, "Daddy and Papa put it on Faust?"

Nodding his head Severus reached forwards and picked the beautiful bracelet out of the box. With a large grin on his face Faust held out his left arm for his Daddy to place the bracelet on.

"It should grow with Faust so we don't have to worry about finding him a new one and it has several protective spells so both the bracelet and Faust will be safe," Kingsley said as he watched his lover place the silver bracelet around Faust's left wrist, "From now on no matter what Faust will be safe."

"Thank you love," Severus whispered out as he finished fastening the bracelet around Faust's wrist.

"It so pretty!" Faust cried out in childish glee as he inspected his new bracelet, "Faust loves his new gift!"

"I am happy you do my little precious treasure," Kingsley chuckled as he gently tapped Faust's nose in a playful manor, "Now I am going to give your daddy his gift but..." Kingsley paused as his nervous eyes moved upwards to meet Severus', "I have a question to go with your daddy's gift."

"A question?" Faust asked innocently not hearing the sharp intake of breath from his daddy.

"Yes, a question," Kingsley said nervously without taking his eyes off of Severus.

"What is it?" Faust asked only for his question to be ignored.

With a deep breath to gather his courage Kingsley pressed the small button in the middle of the box causing it to open up and reveal a simple golden band with a emerald gem in the middle of the ring with a onyx gem on the left hand side of the emerald gem and on the right hand side of the emerald gem was a Smoky Quartz.

"I picked them because of our eye colours," Kingsley said softly as he felt his heart beat speed up and hands starting to become extremely sweaty.

"Do...Do...Do you really mean it?" Severus asked with wide eyes as his eyes stayed glued to the ring.

"I do and I have never been surer about something in my life, I love you Severus with all my heart," Kingsley said with an unwavering voice, "Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband and allowing me to really be Faust's Papa?"

"I..I...I," Severus stuttered out as he turned his shocked gaze up to meet Kingsley's eyes, "...Yes! I do not know why you want a slimy snake like me for but YES!"

With a jaw breaking smile Kingsley placed the ring took the ring out of the box, passed it down to a happy but confused Faust and motioned to Severus' hand.

"I want to be with you always too my precious teddy bear," Severus said softly as gave Kingsley his hand, "I want to spend the rest of my life with my two special guys."

"Does this mean we a family?" Faust asked suddenly with large wide eyes, "Is Papa my proper proper Papa now?"

"That I am son, that I am," Kingsley said happily as he slid the ring onto Severus' hand, "We are Papa and Daddy and Son now."

"You know what this means?" Severus said suddenly with a wicked grin on his face, "You will have to join me in keeping all of Faust's future lovers and fans away from him."

"You mean I don't already do that?" Kingsley asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes, "Besides my baby boy is not dating anyone until he is our age and even then he-"

"Masters! Masters!"

At the House Elf's frantic cries both Kingsley and Severus pulled out their wands and pointed them in the direction of the sudden noise while Faust let out a terror filled scream and clinged to his Daddy's side.

"It is at times like this I wonder why I taught them how to appear silently," Severus muttered angrily as he pulled a spooked Faust into his lap, "What is it Ivy? You better have a damn good reason for your actions! You've scared Faust half to death!"

Turning to face the House Elf with the intention of telling her off Kingsley and Severus found that motion wiped from their minds at the look of pure terror on the House Elves face.

"Masters have got to come quick," Ivy squeaked out nervously as she grabbed her ears and gave them a harsh pull, "It is Master's horrible guests! They are..."

**To Be Continued...**

**If anyone has not guest yet Faust is blind in one eye...the rest about him will be reviled as the story goes on and please remember that Kingsley and Severus have been together for a while before the story started before going at me about their relationship going so fast.**

**Word Count so far: 12,121**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**Chapter Five**

"Masters have got to come quick," Ivy squeaked out nervously as she grabbed her ears and gave them a harsh pull, "It is Master's horrible guests! They are destroying the manor!"

"What!" Severus growled out in anger as he held Faust close to him allowing his child to cling, "Where are they? What are they doing?"

"Ivy left them to settle into their rooms only to find them poking their heads into doors where Ivy knows they should not be!" Ivy all but wailed out in distress, "Ivy tried to stop them but they ignored Ivy and started to be rough with Masters stuff and and..."

"I'll kill them; do they not know how old and valuable things are in this house?" Severus growled out as he ran a soothing hand through Faust's hair, "There are several items in the manor that have been here since the manor was built! Who knows what sort of spells some of the items in the manor have on them too!"

"Ivy did not tell Masters whole story," Ivy said softly causing Severus and Kingsley to freeze and gaze at the House Elf.

"What else have they done to our home Ivy? What have they done?" Kingsley asked as he placed a protective hand on his soon to be husband's knee for support, "What happened? Where are they now Ivy?"

"Ivy and other elves did not like how they kept going on about how horrible and greasy and slimy master is! We had to do something for master!" Ivy cried out nervously as she fidgeted under the two humans gaze, "Ivy and a few other Elves put a stop to it and then Ivy came straight away to tell masters!"

Taking a deep breath Kingsley turned to Severus only to find his future husband was busy giving his son comfort and love. At that sight Kingsley's eyes hardened and a wave of anger washed over him.

'How dare they' Kingsley thought as anger and injustice swept through him 'What gives them the right to start going through someone's home and basically destorying it just for their own selfish wants.'

"What should Ivy do masters?" Ivy asked nervously as she jumped from one leg to another, "Ivy and other elves made them go all stiff and unable to move until master's can deal with them."

"Why do we not just leave them where they are," Kingsley said with a growl causing Severus to shoot him a weak glare.

"As tempting as that is I do not like rubbish lying around my manor like that," Severus said causing Kingsley and Faust to give a weak chuckle, "Kingsley is there some law that they just broke going through my manor like that?"

"I am sorry love," Kingsley said sadly with eyes full of emotion, "Normally yes but this is Albus Dumbledore and his minions we are talking about, if we try anything Dumbledore would just be able to put us in a worse spot then we already are."

"So there is nothing we can do?" Severus asked with a low groan as he buried his face in Faust's long silky hair, "Why does all of this stuff seem to happen to Faust, you and I for?"

"It happens cause Faust is Faust!" Faust piped up with a large grin on his face as his tiny fists wrapped themselves around his daddy's top, "These things like to follow Faust around."

"So true, some things just never change," Severus said with a soft smile as he leant down and placed a loving fatherly kiss on Faust's forehead, "It amazes me how different yet how similar you are to...before..."

"Before? Similar? Always the same?" Kingsley muttered to himself with a frown as he watched the interaction between Severus and Faust, "It can't be that simple can it? Dumbledore would never fall for something that simple and so obvious."

"Papa is talking to himself," Faust said as he eyed his Papa carefully, "Shouldn't Faust's Papa go and do his job?"

"You are right my precious little one," Severus replied with a small frown as he ran a loving hand through Faust's silvery locks while playing with the single black lock of hair, "Kingsley what should we do? Can you not just go and arrest them for destroying private property?"

"No, we got to get Dumbledore to leave on his own free will and take the Weasley's and Granger with him, you know how the Ministry views him and you Severus," Kingsley said with a thoughtful frown on his face, "But I do have an idea to get rid of them but it is a long shot and I do not think it will work."

"I am willing to try anything at the moment love," Severus said with a sigh as he continued to pet his son, "We have nothing to lose, the whole wizarding world is against us just because I was a spy for the light side against the Dark Lord, I was in Slytherin when I went to Hogwarts as a student, I am a Potion's Master and I am now the head of the Slytherin House."

"Stupid prebunnies!" Faust cried out suddenly causing both Kingsley and Severus to snort in laughter, "I need to go to the toilet!"

"Well then go," Severus said softly with a smile on his face, "If you need help just call for us or a Ivy okay?"

"'kay," Faust answered with a nod of his head.

Satisfied with his son's response Severus' carefully picked his son up off of the large sofa and placed down on the floor. With a small frown on his young face Faust stumbled slightly as he regained his footing before turning back to his Daddy and Papa with his hands held up towards them, his new bracelet slightly slipping down on his small fragile wrist.

"James needs the toilet too," Faust said as he gave his Daddy and Papa a pointed look, "Can you pass him to me?"

"Does he now?" Kingsley commented as he passed Faust his stuff toy bat, "Take your time Faust, we do not want you tripping over or anything."

Sensing the true other side of Kingsley's words Severus nodded his head in agreement gaining them both a large happy smile from Faust.

"Faust knows and promises that I will," Faust replied happily as he hugged James to his chest, "Daddy taught Faust well!"

"Be gone with you then," Kingsley chuckled good naturally as he ruffled Faust's already half messy hair, "We do not want any accidents happening now do we?"

"No Papa, we do not," Faust said sommonly as he turned around to face the door.

With a nod of his head Severus turned back to face the worried House Elf who was still nervously standing in front of them waiting for orders. Seeing that his Daddy and Papa was busy with Ivy Faust allowed a small dark smile to appear on his face before quickly walking out of the door as fast as his little legs would carry him.

'I will show those horrible people what happens when they mess with my Daddy and Papa' Faust thought with a determined glint in his eye 'Faust will not let bad people harm Daddy and Papa any longer!"

With that Faust quickly turned back, quickly and quietly headed through the living room where his Daddy and Papa were deep in conversation with Ivy and through the door that would take him into the 'public' area of Snape Manor.

'Must protect Daddy and Papa' Faust thought with a fire of determination burning intensely away inside of him 'I won't let the bad people harm my Daddy and Papa!'

With each step Faust took his determination to protect his Daddy and Papa grew within him from somewhere so deep within him that he did not know. Bright emerald eyes shown with a long lost emotion in them that had once been thought lost. Quickly Faust made his way into the main entrance area of manor and came to a stop only to stand in the middle of the entrance hall.

Taking no notice of the cold harsh atmosphere around him Faust tilted his head sideways and scanned the area with a sharp eyes. It was not to long before Faust's search was answered by a particular loud screech which reminded Faust of a monster from one of the many books his Daddy had read to him.

Taking a deep breath Faust pulled himself together and marched himself up the stairs bravely as he headed towards the library which was where the sound had come from.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," Faust muttered to himself as he slowly climbed the stairs through with each step the fear inside of him grew, "I going to protect Daddy and Papa, Faust can do this."

As Faust placed one of his tiny feet down on the landing as he came to the correct floor a low moan of pain came to his ears causing Faust to give a nervous gulp.

"There is nothing to be scared off, Papa has given me my new gift," Faust said to himself determinedly as he took a few more steps forwards.

Hugging James close to his chest Faust slowly made his way through the cold stone hallways of Snape Manor and towards the strange sounds. With each step Faust took the sounds grew louder and louder through Faust continued to slowly yet bravely walk forwards towards the sounds.

As Faust rounded the last corner he found himself standing just outside of the library and standing only a few feet away from who he guessed must be the bad people who dare threaten his Daddy and Papa.

With a deep breath Faust spoke loud and clear, "Are you all the bad people who wants to hurt my Daddy and Papa?"

At Faust's words silence suddenly rung throughout the area as the people lying on the floor turned to look at him with wide eyes full of disbelief and shock.

"What is a child doing here?" Dumbledore asked with shock and surprise clearly written on his face, "In Severus' manor no less."

"The slimy snake properly kidnapped him so he could use him as potion ingredients," Ron said with a poor sneer as he was lying on the floor frozen in place thanks to the House Elves magic.

"Don't talk like that about Faust's Daddy and Papa!" Faust screamed out loudly as he clutched James tightly to his chest, "You are all too filled with prebunnies to know how great of a Daddy and a Papa my Daddy and Papa are!"

"Daddy? Papa?" Hermione said out loud, "Do you think the brat means Snape?"

"Oh just great, this is just what we needed," Mrs. Weasley groaned out as she shot Faust a nasty look, "Snape has found someone willing to put out for him and the brat is Snape's results."

"Look at his eyes! Look!" Ginny squealed out as she tried to fight against the magic that held her prisoner, "One of them is the same colour that Potter's where!"

"Boy, are you Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked harshly causing Faust to flinch, "Answer me now boy!"

"Faust doesn't like the way you are speaking to him," Faust muttered softly as he gazed down at James, "I do not like how you are treating my Daddy and Papa either."

"It must be Potter!" Ginny cried out as she continued to fight against the magic keeping her in place, "Only My Potter has that shade of emerald green eyes in the whole wizarding world!"

"This is properly what Snape has been hiding!" Hermione screeched out causing Faust to take another step backwards, "Potter did not die a year ago but that slimy git of a snake Snape-"

"Do not talk like that about my daddy!" Faust cried out with large upset eyes, "Daddy and Papa and Faust has never done anything to you so why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Now now dear do not be like that," Mrs. Weasley cooed out towards to upset and frightened Faust, "How about you help my friends and I free from this horrible spell and we run a few tests on you to see if you really are Potter?"

"No," Faust cried out as he shook his head wildly, this was not turning out like he had planned it would, "Faust is Faust! Faust knows better than to realise you!"

Mrs. Wealsey sent Faust a nasty scowl and began to open her mouth once again only for it to click shut at the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"If it is Snape I will bloody murder him," Ron muttered angrily as he glared at Faust.

It was not too long before the question of just who the footsteps belonged to was answered as Fred and Gorge Weasley came through the hallways heading towards them following the same path Faust had taken only moments before.

"Fred! Gorge! My boys help your mother!" Mrs. Weasley called out with a mask of kindness as if everything from earlier in the day had not happened, "Grab the brat and free your mother!"

"No," both Fred and Gorge replied together with a ferocious look on their faces as they came to stand just in front of Faust in a protective manor.

"Why won't you help your mother and siblings out?" Mrs. Wealsey asked angerily as she glared at her twin sons.

Fred raised his eyebrow, "You think that after everything you said to us today we are going to help you out? And just think, we are not even counting what you did or said to us in the past."

"I am sorry Molly," Dumbledore said dramatically causing Mrs. Wealsey to whimper, "But it seems that Snape has worked his dark magic on them, I am afraid that Fred and Gorge Weasley are now dark wizards."

"Stop that nonsense's you old goat face," Gorge snapped out angrily, "Just because we said no to you a few times does not mean that we are dark!"

Fred nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah and besides did we not say right back in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts we are on Snape's side?"

"It's just been a long day is all," Mrs. Weasley said dramatically causing the twins to roll their eyes, "How about you boys free us and tell us where you have been then?"

"Now we can defiantly do half of that," Fred and Gorge said together with large dangerous grins on their faces.

"You know Dumbles, you really should remember to put a few spells and wards on your belongings," Fred said with a grin as he placed a protective hand Faust's shoulder, "It was so easy to do that we was sure it had to be fake."

Sharing a smirk with his twin Fred watched as Gorge pulled out of his robes and held up a small bright sickly yellow diary with multicoloured lemon drops on it. Upon seeing the item Dumbledore could not help but to let out a sharp gasp and fear to enter his eyes.

"Now boys, let us not do anything drastic," Dumbledore said in a cold yet grandfatherly tone as he pulled his magic to him with the intention of breaking the spell that held him, "Why do we not just all calm down and talk about this."

"What is so damn important about that horrible book for?" Ron asked with a sneer on his face as he glared at his twin brothers, "You should be helping us not protecting that slimy filthy snake!"

"Break the spell Snape put on my Potter!" Ginny cried out as she shot greedy eyes towards a scared Faust.

"No," Gorge said as he kept a protective hand on Faust's shoulder, "Unlike you lot we are not blinded by prejudices."

"Boys how about giving me that diary?" Dumbledore said speaking up as fear and panic washed over him, "You do not want to do this my boys."

"Boys, listen to the Headmaster," Mrs. Weasley said firmly as she tried to regain control over her twin sons, "Let us go so we can talk about this, it is not really you doing all of this my boys."

"Mum's right! That slimy snake has been using his dark magic on you both!" Ginny screamed out as she continued to thrash about, and fail, while trying to get to Faust, "Do what mum says! I want my Potter back!"

"Potter?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow as he shared a look with his brother, "I do not see Harry anywhere, I thought he had been dead for a year now?"

"My Potter is standing right next to you!" Ginny screeched out as her eyes glued themselves to the form of a petrified Faust, "He is my Potter! I am going to marry him and-"

"Wow, our sister has really gone off the deep end this time," Gorge said as he ignored the rest of Ginny's screeches, "How about we just send her to St. Mungos mental ward with a note and our memories while sending Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and old goat face to Madam Bones with a note and our memories too?"

"D-Daddy and Papa has memories that you could use to," Faust said all but in whisper.

"Really?" Fred and Gorge asked together with large grins on their faces.

"Hu uh," Faust replied with a nervous nod of his head, "A-And...Papa has a special thingie he has on him all the time that could help too..."

"Great!" the twins cried out together as they smiled down at Faust, "Let's leave these prebunnie idiots here and find your Daddy and Papa!"

With a shy giggle Faust nodded his head, took one hand of each twin in his own hands and began to lead them back the way he had come while feeling slightly more brave now that he had the twins at his side.

Just as the twins and Faust had taken a couple of steps away from the others a loud booming voice echoed throughout the house.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Word count so far: 15,134**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**Chapter Six**

Quickly the twins turned around with their wands out and pointed towards them with Faust hiding behind them shaking like a leaf in fear. As the twins searched for the threat they found Dumbledore standing before them with his wand out and pure anger pouring out from him.

"Do as I say!" Dumbledore boomed out angrily causing Faust to flinch at the volume, "Give me the book and the brat!"

"You know what?" Gorge said with a sneer.

"We refuse," Fred said finishing his twin's sentence.

"You will do as I say!" Dumbledore cried out, furious that his demands where being refused.

Ignoring the aged Headmaster's demands Gorge turned around and knelt down to face Faust while trusting his twin brother to protect his back from the threat.

"Hi, I'm Gorge and this is my twin brother Fred," Gorge said kindly making sure to keep his voice soft and kind as he introduced his brother to the small child, "What is your name?"

"F-Faust's name is Faust," Faust said softly and nervously as he toed the floor under him.

"Faust? That means fortunate in Latin," Gorge said with a smile as he tried to gain Faust's trust, "Did you know that?"

"Hu uh, I did," Faust replied proudly with an overly dramatic nod of his head, "Daddy named me Faust and I like it cause Daddy said it was good luck thanks to Lady Magic that we found each other!"

"Well it seems that your Daddy is a very smart man," Gorge said with a grin only for it to become slightly smaller as he felt his twin casting a wordless shield charm around the three of them."

"Give me that book and the brat!" Dumbledore yelled out angrily only to be ignored once again by the twins.

"Now Faust how about we go and find your Daddy and Papa?" Gorge asked kindly as he tried not to let any of his anger show on his face.

"'kay," Faust said softly as he hugged James tightly to his chest, "Daddy and Papa are in the living room, or they were when I left them..."

Fred gave a small playful smirk at Faust's words, "Ah, it seems we have another trouble maker on our hands Gred, sneaking away from parents huh?"

"I just wanted to make sure Daddy and Papa are safe from evil people!" Faust cried out in response as he stubbornly glared at Dumbledore, "T-That old man caused my Daddy a lot of pain! And just because he can't keep his prebunnies and matliputenationsies to yourself! You are a bad man Mr. Bumble Bee!"

"Oh shut up you damn brat!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out in anger as she glare ferociously at Faust, "It seems your parents are not doing a good enough job of raising you if you wander off and insult the great Albus Dumbledo-"

"SHUT UP!" Faust cried out suddenly causing the whole room to go silent, "You do not know Faust's Daddy or Papa! They look after Faust really good! All of you are just big meanies who need a time out!"

Silence echoed throughout the hallway as Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore stared at the small child before them with an expression on their faces akin to pure shock. Ginny gazed at Faust with love struck eyes and with soft mutters of 'its Harry, that is my Harry's stubborn and protective nature!' while the twins simple gazed down at Faust with a look of pure glee. It was not long through before the silence was broken by Ginny's screams as she thrashed about trying to get free once again.

"My Potter! Mine!" Ginny screamed out as she stared at the confused, scared and angry Faust with large eyes filled with greed and insanity, "Come back to me my Potter!"

"You want to marry him and you claim you love him but you call Harry Potter?" Fred asked with a sneer as he glared at his little sister, "And this is Faust, not Harry, Harry died a year ago thanks to your stupid actions!"

Sensing that the situation was going to take a nasty turn Gorge quickly scooped Faust up into his arms, positioning his arms to hold Faust in a safe, secure and protective position.

"Put Faust down!" Faust cried out in shock as he wiggled and squirmed in the strange boy's hold, only his Daddy and Papa had held him like this before.

"Calm down little one, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, it will be okay," Gorge said softly as he cooed to Faust trying to calm down the upset child, "I'm just going to hold you like this so we can get away quickly if things start getting ugly."

"But things already have started to get ugly!" Faust complained as he paused his wiggling to point at Ginny, "See?! So let me go."

With a quiet chuckle and a shared look with his twin Gorge shook his head and held tighter onto Faust, "Nice try kind but no, just hold tight until everything is sorted out."

"Give me the brat and my book!" Dumbledore cried out in anger at being ignored for so long, "You will do what I say!"

"We don't think so," Fred replied with a sneer as he tightly gripped his wand causing his knuckles to turn white, "We aren't your chess pieces you old goat! We won't say how high when you ask us to jump!"

"What is so important about the blasted book!" Ron screamed out from where he was still lying on the floor, "Let us go you traitors! Just give the Headmaster the damn book and brat!"

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione screamed out in anger, "Can you not see that you are playing into their hands?! This is exactly what they want us to do! Aren't you two supposed to be smart?"

Mrs. Weasley let out a snort of disbelief as she shook her head, "The twins, smart? Yeah right and my Percy is an idiot who likes to play practical jokes."

"Enough," Dumbledore boomed out causing the hallway to become silent, "This is going nowhere, it seems you have both fallen for the Dark Arts."

"Oh have we?" Gorge asked with a sneer as Mrs. Weasley let out a dramatic over the top sob from where she was stunned, "How ever did you come to that conclusion?"

"Their pranks are most likely from some sort of dark magic," Ron said with a sneer ignoring his elder brothers.

"Enough," Dumbledore said as he raised his aged hand up to point his wand at the twins and Faust, "This is going nowhere, give me the book and the brat!"

"How many times do we have to tell you no?" Fred asked with a sneer as he made a retreat motion silently with the book to his twin, "Now how about if you just behave and let us send you to this nice comfy place with padded walls with Ginny while the other three go to this wonderful place where there are these amazing metal bars!"

"No one is going to send my daughter to a mental hospital!" Mrs. Weasley screamed out.

"Faust," Gorge whispered softly into the child's ear distracting him from Mrs. Wealsey's rant, "Do you know how to get back to your parents?"

Faust slowly and nervously nodded his head, Gorge smiled softly as he felt the nervous nod against his chest.

"Do you think that you could go and get them for me?" Gorge asked softly as he ran a calming hand through Faust's locks, "It seems that we are going to need help in getting rid of these horrible people."

"F-Faust can do that," Faust said softly as he took a big deep breath to calm his nerves, "Daddy and Papa are not far away, Faust can get them really really quickly."

"That is the spirit," Gorge praised causing Faust to give him a shy smile, "Would you mind if I came along with you? I want to speak to your parents."

Nervously Faust chewed on his lower lip as his eyes quickly flashed to where Fred before turning back to Gorge. Gorge could easily see the panic, worry, concern and determination in the young boys' eyes.

"What is wrong?" Gorge asked softly as he tucked a bit of lose hair behind Faust's tiny ear.

"W-won't your brother be in big trouble without you to help him?" Faust asked softly as he gazed nervously at Gorge, "Won't the horrible people hurt him or something?"

"They might," Gorge said softly only for Faust to turn into a statue, "But I trust my twin brother, I know that he will be able to look after himself and hold his own, besides we won't be gone for very long, right?"

"Right," Faust said slowly with a small nod of his head, "Daddy and Papa are not far away."

"Great, let's go and find them then," Gorge said as he shot a quick look to his twin.

With a nod of his head Faust wiggled free of Gorge's hold and stood next to the elder boy. Gorge stood up and took Faust's small hand quickly in his own before moving his body in a protective manor between Faust and the others so if any spells or curses was fired at them Gorge would be the one hit.

Looking towards the others quickly Gorge found his twin brother to be making them time by continuing to drag the argument around and around in circles with Dumbledore.

Realising that his twin's eyes were on him Fred discreetly moved his left hand with the book in it to backwards. Picking up on his brother's small movement's Gorge tightened his hold on Faust's hand as his eyes turned to travel down Fred's left arm to find Dumbledore's book offered to him.

To Faust it all happened in less than a blink of an eye, he watched as Gorge quickly grabbed the strange book that the old man seemed to want so desperately from Fred and hide it at his side so no one would see or notice it.

"Lead me to your parents," Gorge whispered softly to Faust.

With an unsure nod of his head Faust turned and lead Gorge back down the way he had came before. As Gorge allowed Faust to led him down the hallway Gorge could not but help to have one quick look back at his twin brother only to be meet with a soft kind reassuring smile.

'Please let us find Faust's parents quickly' Gorge thought as fear for his twin rose within him.

Quick as Faust's little feet could carry him he lead Gorge through the hallway, down the stairs and through the maze of hallways towards the area he had left his Daddy and Papa in. Fear pumped through his veins as his mind wandered back to the scene they had left behind them only for Faust to shake it out of his head, he was going to his Daddy and Papa, everything would be alright because his Daddy and Papa would fix it.

"Daddy and Papa will fix everything," Faust said softly with such conviction that Gorge could not help but to believe it was true, "Daddy and Papa are really powerful and strong and brave! They will know what to do!"

"If you say so," Gorge replied as a small smile found its way onto his face, "But what if they are not able to?"

"What do you mean not able to?" Faust asked Gorge as he shot a glare at the elder boy, "My Daddy and Papa WILL be able to sort everything out! They will!"

Deciding that it was best if he just kept quiet Gorge simply nodded his head and kept walking. As they walked Gorge noticed that the manor was slowly changing from a cold and dark place to a more warmer and family friendly place.

'It looks like Professor Snape really was keeping a secret from us' Gorge though as he gazed around with wide eyes before he looked down at Faust again, 'Through I can't seem to blame him, especially after what my so called family has put him through.'

"Here we are! Home!" Faust cried out happily catching Gorge's attention once again, "Daddy and Papa are just on the other side of the door! I wonder if Ivy, our House Elf, is with them."

"Well we will soon find out right?" Gorge said kindly as he silently encouraged Faust.

With a determined nod of his head Faust reached up towards the door handle only for it to fly open with a loud bang before Faust's tiny fingers could wrap around the large handle.

"Faust Snape- Shacklebolt!"

"Oht oh," Faust said softly with a nervously gulp to Gorge, "I am in big trouble, they said my full name."

With an understanding nod of his head, as it had happened to him many times before, Gorge turned to find a furious looking Severus Snape standing in the door way with a slightly calmer but equally worried Kingsley standing behind him. Both of them where totally focus on Faust's small form.

"Where have you been young man!" Severus cried out as he scooped Faust up into a tight hug, "Do you know how worried we have been! Do you know what through my mind when we realised you where missing and not in your room or in the bathroom or-"

"Professor Snape sir we have a big problem," Gorge said cutting Severus' ranting.

"And what may that be Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked as he placed Faust on his hip, unwilling to put his son down.

"Err...do you want the long story or the short story?" Gorge asked nervously as he nervously stared at the group in front of him.

"The short story while you take us to this 'problem'," Kingsley said stiffly as he place a calming hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Yes sir," Gorge said with a stiff nod of his head knowing that this was not the time for jokes, "Professor could you please bring along some parchment, a quill and ink and maybe a Pensieve?"

"We can easily summon or ask Ivy to bring those items to us when and if we really do need them," Severus said as he tightened his hold on Faust, "Now lead the way."

With a nod of his head Gorge quickly turned back the way he and Faust had come from just moments before and lead the two older men back to where his twin was while Faust stayed put in his Daddy's arms.

"Fred and I as you know are on your side Professor," Gorge said as he lead them through the hallways, "Wanting all of this to be over with and to be free of our backstabbing family members we started to...explore...the others belongings..."

"And I would say you decided to go for Dumbledore's belongings first?" Kingsley asked with a raised eyebrow as they continued walking.

"Got it in one, through it did also help that he was the first one to leave his belongings alone," Gorge answered with a guilty grin on his face, "After a few moments of rummaging about in Dumbledore's trunk, which was extremely easy to open for someone like Dumbledore as all we needed was a simple Alohomora, anyway we found a book."

"The book was ugly looking," Faust piped up with a look of pure disgust on his face, "It had lots of lemon drops on it!"

Severus could not help the small chuckle that came out from his lips as he ran a soothing hand through Faust's hair.

"Faust hates anything to do with lemons," Kingsley explained quickly at seeing the confused look on Gorge's face, "What was in the book you found?"

"Ah, yes, in the book there was a load of information about everything Dumbledore has ever done, like placing the Dark Lord back in that abusive muggle orphanage each and every summer on purpose to favouring Gryffindor's all the way to telling us all in great detail about everything he has done to Harry Potter."

A grim smile appeared on Severus face as he held Faust closer to him in a protective manor while sharing a look of pure satisfaction with Kingsley.

"It seems that Dumbledore has finally got what is coming to him," Kingsley said softly as he gently squeezed Severus' shoulder, "I take it that Dumbledore did not take well to you finding this book?"

"No he did not, we, that is Fred and I, where on our way to give you the book only to find ourselves...attacked...in the middle of the hallway," Gorge replied as his hand tightened its hold on the lemon drop covered book in his hand, "A few things happened, the House Elves used their magic on them, I got Faust and the book to safety while Fred keeps them busy."

"Can I have the book?" Kingsley asked as he held his hand out, "We are getting pretty close to the stairs, only one more turn, and then we will be at the stairs, we do not want Dumbledore trying anything."

"Understood, anything to get back at those backstabbers," Gorge said as he passed the book to Kingsley, "Professor...I know my brother and I have asked you many times before about this but could we become-"

"My apprentices?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as the staircase came into view, "You and your brother seem to be asking a lot of me lately Mr. Weasley, first you want me to take you both in and then you want to be my wards and now you want to become my apprentices?"

"This is not the time or place for this kind of discussion," Kingsley said quickly as he placed the book Gorge had handed him into a pocket and placed several protective spells on it.

No one answered instead they could only stare ahead as emotions ran high in all of them. Screams and shouts from the floor above echoed down the stairs like a cascading waterfall causing Severus to give a dark growl at some of the words that came to his ears.

"Sir...do you think it is safe to bring Faust upstairs?" Gorge asked softly as he pulled his wand out, "What if something happens or they try something funny?"

"Then you, your brother, Kingsley and I will be there to prevent them from 'trying something funny'," Severus as he pulled out his wand, "Now be quiet."

Gorge watched with large eyes as Severus muttered a few words that Gorge did not catch while waving his wand around Faust in a complex pattern. Blinking in confusion Gorge turned to face Kingsley with the question clearly written on his face.

"It is alright, Severus is just casting a few protective spells around Faust to make sure he is safe," Kingsley explained calmly.

As Kingsley waited for his future husband to finish he felt his wand hand twitching every time a loud noise or horrible insult came down the stairs. A dark look crossed his eyes causing Gorge to gulp nervously when he realised that he had seen that look before in another man's eyes.

"Remember that we are not going to kill them, just rough them up a bit and send them to the Ministry," Gorge said quickly causing Kingsley's attention to become only concentrated on him, "I have seen that look you have in your eyes before, in my father's eyes."

Kingsley simply raised a single eyebrow at Gorge.

"My father got that look when some stranger tried to kidnap Fred and I when we were younger," Gorge explained upon seeing Kingsley's look, "The guy failed in his small kidnapping attempted and ended up in court but not without a few broken bones, cuts and bruises thanks to dad."

"And that is how your father ended up with a criminal record," Kingsley snorted as he shook his head as he took Gorge's story to heart and forced himself to calm down.

"Yup," Gorge said with a large grin, "And it is how he became so obsessed with muggles."

"Do I really want to know?" Kingsley asked with a low groan.

"Well...it involves muggle's, muggle items, a pink tut and a chicken," Gorge said as he tried to keep Kingsley calm while they waited for Severus and Faust, "What do you think?"

"I think that you should tell me this story another time," Kingsley replied only to blink and shake his head, "What in Merlin's name was Arthur doing with a pink tutu and a chicken through?"

"Ah now that would be telling would it not?" Gorge said with a cheeky grin causing Kingsley to sigh and shake his head, "I will tell you after all of this is sorted out...I think we could all use the laugh afterwards."

With a nod of his head Kingsley turned back to Severus and Faust only to find Severus just finishing the spell and lowering his wand.

"Ready for this?" Kingsley asked stiffly as he sent a loving yet worried look to his two special guys.

"As ready as we will ever be," Severus replied with a sigh before pulling himself together, "I just did not expect things to turn out like this...I thought we at least a few years..."

"Don't worry love, everything will work out alright," Kingsley said softy and lovingly, "It is better to get this over now and be done with it then if we sat around with all our plans, hopes and dreams on hold for several years waiting until it was safe."

With a stiff nod of his head and a familiar sneer plastered on his face Severus turned to face the staircase with a tight protective hold on Faust. Faust simply buried his head in his Daddy's neck while trying to drown out the loud horrible noises that echoed around him.

Gorge gulped nervously as he and Kingsley came to stand next to Severus.

"I do not know how to say this but I think I should say this now," Gorge said nervously catching Severus' and Kingsley's attention, "You know, so nothing takes either of you by surprise or anything..."

"And what Mrs Wealsey...is that?" Severus asked slowly as he gazed darkly down at Gorge.

"Well its Ginny really," Gorge said nervously as more shouts echoed down from upstairs, "She got the other's thinking this stupid idea really...it does not even make any sense."

"Speak plainly," Severus snapped out as he felt his patience coming to an end.

Taking a deep breath Gorge spoke quickly and clearly, "Ginny thinks that Faust is Harry Potter...is it true?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Emerald Falcon has started up a community on Face Book called 'Just A Bit of Slytherin', and I have been made an admin. I would appreciate it if you could join, like, or just check out the community on Face Book.**

**Also, would anyone be able to recommend any good fics to read? Maybe ones similar to Swamyglider's fics and WitchdragonGC's fics?**

**Word Count So Far: 18,915**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fic's and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**A/N 2: This chapter is also written for the 'The Secret Challenge' by Lil'MissChris using the secret 'Your character is actually adopted.'**

**Chapter Seven**

Whatever makes you think that young Faust is Harry Potter?" Kingsley asked with a nervous chuckle as he tried to hide the fear, "There is no possible way that Faust can be Harry Potter."

"Kingsley is correct, to begin with there is a little matter that Faust is alive while Potter is dead," Severus said stiffly as he clinged to a confused Faust while staring ahead, "And the last time I checked Potter was almost an adult while Faust is still a very young child."

"But what about his eyes?" Gorge asked only to wince at the trade mark death glare he got in response.

"Do you have a problem with Faust being blind in one eye?" Severus asked in his most deadly and silkily smooth voice, "Because if you do..."

"No I do not sir, promise," Gorge said quickly, "I just mean the colour they are, the bright emerald green colour they are! No one but Harry has ever had that shade of green."

"All purebloods are related in some way Weasley," Severus snapped out as he turned his body to shield Faust from Gorge's gaze, "It is most likely that Faust and Potter are related somehow and have the same gene allowing them the same eye colour."

"Sir...my brother and I are not as dumb as most people like to believe we are," Gorge said calmly as he ignored the dark looks aimed at him, "Ginny...she got me thinking...what with her comment about Faust being Harry Potter and well..."

"Well what?" Kingsley asked tensely as he mentally prepared himself to protect his new found family.

"Well all of this fuss about Professor Snape having a secret started around the same time that Harry died..." Gorge said slowly as he watched Faust who was peeing at him over Severus' shoulder, "And your strange behaviour started around that time and...Faust appeared around the time Harry died."

"Are you accusing me of murdering Potter?" Severus asked with a dark look as he quickly turned to Kingsley, "Your an Aurora, do something."

"Gorge..." Kingsley began only to be cut off by Gorge.

"I am not saying that Professor Snape killed Harry Potter," Gorge said quickly, "But what I am saying is that it is most likely that Professor Snape healed Harry up, deaged him and well..."

As Gorge slowly trailed off he watched as Severus and Kingsley shared a look which spoke volumes between them. He knew that this was not the smartest place or time to be saying these sort of things but if everything went pear shaped when they went up those stairs...

"Is it that obvious?" Kingsley asked dejectedly a few moments later, "Severus did everything legally, which was how we meet and got to know each other, and his been nothing but a proper loving father to Faust...Harry."

"I only worked it out because of a few hints I picked up on like Faust's eye colour and when Professor Snape started acting strangely through the catalyst was when Ginny started to shout out about Faust being Harry Potter and well..."

"Everything just seemed to click into place?" Kingsley asked grimly as he ran a soothing hand through Faust's silvery locks.

"Yeah, through no one but me knows, and I do not plan to tell anyone.. and I am not sure Fred has worked it out yet," Gorge replied as he turned to gaze at the staircase, "His been too busy trying to hold his own against the backstabbers...I hope his alright..."

"He is, he is alright," Kingsley said comfortingly, "You can hear him yelling insults back and we will be going up there to help Fred out."

"Thank you," Gorge said calmly through his eyes never left the stairs, "I can't help but to worry about Fred you know? I mean his my twin brother and-"

"I do believe that we are getting off track," Severus said cutting in, "Before we go any further I want an unbreakable vow from you."

"So Faust is Harry Potter?"Gorge said with wide eyes as he stared at Faust with wide intrusive eyes, "Amazing, I am guessing that you first gave Harry a permeate deaging potion and a quick Obliviate along with a few muggle and magical glamour's created Faust while you left everyone to believe that Harry Potter is dead."

"Harry Potter is dead Mr. Weasley," Severus said as he sent Gorge a death glare, "And Faust is not wearing any glamour's, magical or muggle wise, when I found...Harry he...he...Kingsley."

Seeing the look of pure emotional pain and a clear message written in his future husbands eyes Kingsley gave a small nod of his head and turned back to face Gorge causing Severus to let out an uncontrollable sigh of relief.

"When Severus found Harry he was lying on the floor badly injured and close to death, after being given so many life saving potions and having so many healing spells cast on him Harry's body changed while an injury to his eye was so bad it caused him to become blind in that one eye," Kingsley said as he did his best to block out the emotions that where threatening to overflow him, "After healing Harry up Severus did as you said and feed harry a permeate deaging potion and casted a quick Obliviate spell to create the innocent child you see before you."

"That explains so much, Fred and I thought that one of your friends had a baby and you where buying a few things for them or something similar," Gorge said with a small smile of relief, "Professor...why did you not just come out and tell the truth?"

"Do you really think that everyone would allow Kingsley, Faust and I to play happy families?" Severus asked with a sneer as he carded a loving hand through Faust's hair, "Me, a known Death Eater, looking after and raising Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding world? Can you imagine the reactions? The howlers and letters? The press, social services? Strangers trying to 'save' Faust from me?"

"I can see where you are coming from sir," Gorge replied with a wince, "Why would act with hate and prejudice just like how those backstabbers are acting...and no offence sir but the Wizarding world would not approve of you if you had just been a Slytherin student, but you're the Head of the house!"

"I am glad to see that you are finally starting to see why Kingsley and I did things the way we did," Severus said with an approving nod of his head, "I refused and I still do refuse to allow anything to happen to Faust, I will never allow him to suffer like he did as Harry Potter."

"Thank you," Gorge said only to freeze as a loud pain filled scream echoed throughout Snape Manor making his blood turn to ice, "I...I know that scream! It's Fred! Something has happened to Fred!"

With a dark look Kingsley placed a comforting hand on Gorge's shoulder, "Don't worry, stay here, everything will be alright."

"But I thought that we were all going to go up there together!" Gorge cried out as fear wrapped itself around him.

"That was the plan until the situation progressed passed a verbal duel to a magical one," Kingsley replied with a serious look, "Severus...I know you don't like-"

"You want me to stay down here with Faust and Mr. Weasley," Severus said cutting his husband off, "I understand, I might not like it, I hate it even but...I have to agree, someone has to stay down here and protect Faust, besides I'll be your back up when you mess up."

"Oh how your confidence in me is so powerful," Kingsley said playfully before he turned back to the stairs, "Do not worry Mr. Weasley, I will make sure everything is taken care of...it seems that several things will be brought to Madam Bones' notice before the day is done."

"I guess then that we will be celebrating our engagement in a few days time then?" Severus said with a sigh only to give Kingsley a loving smile, "I understand, you go and do what you need to do but remember to come back okay? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Do not worry Severus, I'll be double if not triple careful while I'm dealing with those idiots," Kingsley replied with a loving smile of his own, "After all I have got you and Faust to return to."

"Can I come with you?"Gorge asked suddenly causing the moment to be broken, "I want...I got to make sure that Fred is alright! Please, I-"

"You will go with Severus and talk about you and Fred becoming Severus' apprentices," Kingsley said quickly causing Gorge to glare at him, "If Fred is not too badly injured I'll send him down the stairs to you so you can check him over and the four of you can go back to the private living area, if his badly injured I promise to send a House Elf called Ivy to tell you and then take him to St. Mungo's alright?"

"And the House Elf will come and take me straight to Fred?"" Gorge asked carefully as worry for his twin brother over rid common sense.

Not replying Kingsley turned to Severus, their eyes connected and a silent conversation passed between them conversation, no words where needed to be spoken.

"Well?" Gorge asked impatiently as he looked between Severus and Kingsley with worry for his twin brother shining brightly in his eyes.

"It depends on what happens," Kingsley said finally without taking his eyes off of Severus, "Depending on what happens with those backstabbers upstairs and the Ministry...will depend on when you get to see your brother but I promise that I will protect him."

With a dark look on his face Gorge opened his mouth only for it to be cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"Shit," Kingsley swore as he turned towards the staircase, "Gorge, stay with Severus and Faust. I promise to sort all of this out."

With that it was all Gorge could do to helplessly watch as Kingsley ran up the stairs.

"It will be alright Mr. Weasley," Severus said softly as he came to stand next to Gorge, "Kingsley is one of the best duellists and he knows a large amount of spells, if anything Dumbledore and those idiots will need saving from him."

"Yeah but what about my brother? What about Fred?" Gorge asked as he stared at the staircase, "It is Fred I'm worried about...we have always been together, we do everything together you know? If anything ever happened to him..."

Silence echoed between Severus and Gorge as Gorge's words slowly sunk in, Faust looked between his Daddy and Gorge with wide innocent eyes after what seemed to be a hour but was really only a few seconds Faust spoke.

"Don't worry, my Papa is one of the bestest spell throwers ever! He'll save the day!" Faust cried out happily getting Severus' and Gorge's attention, "My Papa is the hero! The good guy! And the good guy always wins in the end!"

"Well there you go then Mr. Weasley," Severus said with a small smile as he turned to Gorge, "You heard Faust, the good guys always win. Your brother is a...good guy...just like Kingsley is...everything will be alright."

"Thank you Faust but it is the waiting that is the worst part," Gorge said softly with a weak smile at the young child in Severus' arms, "I'd be a lot happier if I knew my brother was alright and I could see him with my own eyes."

Faust tilted his head to the side as a small glint passed through his eye before a giggle escaped his lips causing both Severus and Gorge to frown in confusion.

"Do you see something funny?" Severus asked in confusion as he looked around for Ivy, she was known for pulling funny faces to cheer up Faust.

"Nu uh, not Ivy," Faust replied with another giggle as he turned to face Gorge, "But it is a good thing! I told you all that Papa was the best!"

"What are you on about?" Gorge asked bluntly as his eyes stayed glued to Faust's small form.

"Maybe someone needs a nap," Severus said as he moved his arms about slightly so that Faust was lying down comfortably and safely in his arms, "After all a lot has happened today."

"Silly Daddy, I not tired, not one single bit," Faust said happily while snuggling down in the safety of his Daddy's arms, "If you want to see what is so funny look behind Gorge."

With a small frown Severus raised his head only to find himself biting back a chuckle at the sight that met him.

"What? Am I missing something?" Gorge asked with a frown on his face, "Is it me your laughing at?"

"If I was you Mr. Weasley I would look behind you...I did not expect Kingsley to move so fast," Severus replied with a small smirk playing on his face.

With a frown on his face Gorge turned around only to let out a loud happy cry at the sight that met him. Fred Weasley was standing behind him looking alright besides a few scratches and shaking slightly.

"Fred!" Gorge cried out happily as he pulled his twin brother into a tight hug, "I was so worried! I thought they had killed you when we heard those screams!"

"I'm alright, just a bit shuck up," Fred replied as he returned the hug to his brother, "But I could use some of our dear Potion Master's wonderful yet foul tasting potions...Dumbledore used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"Alright, that's it!" Gorge yelled out as he placed a foot on the first step of the staircase, "I'll show that old goat what happens to people who hurt my brother!"

"It's fine, I'm fine or I will be after I have had one of Professor Snape's potions," Fred said with a shaky smile as he placed a hand on his twins shoulder, "Besides if we go up there I think we'll ruin Shacklebolt's fun."

Suddenly a loud roar echoed and the whole manor began to shake, Fred gave Severus a pointed look while his twin went pale and Severus merely gave Fred a blank look while Faust gave an innocent giggle.

"Papa is having fun! Papa is having fun!" Faust cried out happily as he waved his arms about, "I want to have fun with Papa! Can I please ride on Papa-Kitty's back?"

"Not this time but you can on another day," Severus replied with a smile before turning to the Weasley Twins, "My future husband is a lion animagus and he lets Faust ride around on his back sometimes, its quicker and easier for Kingsley and I plus Faust thinks it's great fun."

"What did we hear?" the twins cried out with large smile as they both wrapped a protective arm around each other, "Future husband?"

"Yes and I said it so you would know that Kingsley is mine and off limits," Severus replied darkly only to give a deadly smirk as a powerful wave of magic came weeping down the stairs, "Do you feel that magic? Do you feel how powerful it is?"

Both of the twins nodded dumbly as they felt the strong magic wrap around them through unlike Dumbledore's which felt threatening and dangerous this magic felt comforting, warm and welcoming.

"That is my Kingsley's magic, if you dare to try anything on him or Faust or I you'll be feeling that power and mine," Severus said darkly. "If we are even going to begin thinking about me becoming your Master then the first lesson is no pranks or fooling around, there is a time and place for that sort of thing."

"It is a deal! We promise to be good!" the twins cried out excitedly with large grins on their faces, "We'll even help plan the wedding!"

"Over my dead body," Severus muttered darkly to himself before speaking to the twins again, "Come, we'll leave Kingsley to enjoy himself while we go and talk about your sudden interest in the art of potion making."

With that Severus turned around on his heal and walked back the way he had came. Behind him Fred and Gorge shared an excited look with each other before running to catch up with Severus who had already made it out of the room.

"We've always been really increased in potions but we had to hide it because of our family," Fred said as they caught up with Severus.

"Yeah, we'd be accused of going dark if they found out about our love of potions," Gorge said as he finished off his twins explanation.

"So we started playing pranks on people and creating our own pranks," Fred said with a snake like grin, "Do you remember the explosions that came from our bedroom over the years?"

"I do," Severus said with a nod of his head as he continued to lead the two boys down the hallways back to where Faust and he, and now Kingsley and the twins, lived.

"Well we were really just experimenting with potions and seeing what we can do with them, as long as we create a new type of prank at the end of it all no one is the wiser," Gorge said with a smirk of his own.

"Would it help if we showed you some of the potions that we created?" Fred and Gorge asked together as one making Severus groan.

"Later, for now you two are going to go and lie down for a few hours to allow the effects of the Cruciatus to be out of Mr. Fred Wealsey's system, plus after all of this...excitement I think I need a headache potion and Faust needs a nap," Severus said while ignoring the twin looks of confusion he got.

"But won't one of our anti-cruciatus potions make me totally alright in a few seconds?" Fred asked with a frown of confusion as he shared a worried look with his twin.

"Yes it will, it would do you well not to second guess my potions Mr. Weasley," Severus replied without looking back, "Besides I thought that you both might want a bit of time to make sure that each other are...fine in both...body and mind and to double check that."

At his words Severus got a look of pure shock from Fred and Gorge, he couldn't help the smirk to cross his face as the splutters of shock and surprise came from behind him.

"H-How! No one knows about us!" Fred cried out as he kept his arm wrapped tightly around Gorge's waist, "How did you know?"

"I am a spy or have you forgotten?" Severus replied with a raised eyebrow causing the twins to blush, "It is my job to notice these sort of things, you will find a bedroom I have set up for guests that is ready for you, just look for the plain white door and you'll find your bedroom...just do me one favour."

"Anything," Fred and Gorge said together with a serious look on their faces.

"Remember to place some silencing and locking spells on your bedroom," Severus said with a smirk over his shoulder at the twins before continuing the last few feet to the family area.

Slowly the twins turned to look at each other with shocked expression on their faces through slowly hope began to show in their eyes as Severus' words hit them.

"I think we're going to have a better life here oh dear twin brother of mine," Fred said slowly as they turned to look at the Potion Master's back, "No more hiding, no more pretending...do you think we can be who we really are here?"

"I do," Gorge replied a few seconds later, "You heard him, he already knows about...us...and he has no problem with it! In fact his encouraging us!"

"Well then there is only one thing left to do," Fred said with a cheeky grin as he turned back to his brother.

"What's that?" Gorge asked only to find Fred's passionate lips firmly planted on his.

With a low moan of pleasure and a whisper of his twin's name Gorge quickly responded to the kiss, slowly their hands began to move away from each other's waists and began to explore the well known body of the other. Each touch and crease was tender and loving as they checked the other for any injuries.

"Alright, that's it!" Fred and Gorge heard Severus growl out, "Ivy! Take these two to the guest bedroom and make sure to put up some silencing and locking spells please, I do not need Faust to hear or see them at his age."

The next thing either twin knew was their still connected bodies falling onto a soft bed before lust for the other over took their minds.

**To Be Continued...**

**Just to let you know as this website doesn't allow lemons or anything pass a kiss and holding hands I've had to cut out the smutty scene between Fred and Gorge so expect a bit of a time skip between this chapter and the next one as that is where the smutty scene would of gone.**

**Word Count so far: 22,420 **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not make any money from writing these fics and I do not have any rights to Harry Potter.**

**A/N 1: This fic is written for Oujo ha Rippa's 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge 200 Prompts' Challenge and the prompt for this fic is 'Prejudice'. I'll put a note of the word count that I have before I add the disclaimer and author notes and all at the end of the chapter for the challenge.**

**A/N 2: I'm sorry but I've had to cut this last chapter pretty short as like I said before in last chapter this website doesn't allow any smut pass kissing and holding hands so like I had to cut the smut bit out between Fred and George I've had to cut out the lone self smutty bit for Severus and then the smut scene between Kingsley and Severus that happens straight after Severus' lone smutty time. I'm sorry for the very short last chapter but I can't be blamed, it's the rules of the website.**

**Chapter Eight**

*****Time Skip to after the smut scene between Fred and George as FFdotNet doesn't allow lemons*****

Severus let out a low groan as he looked over the parchment in front of him with tired eyes, his eyes scanned quickly through the words that he knew off by heart.

'Why oh why did I ever thought it would be a good idea to put Faust down for the night and start work on this now I'll never know' Severus thought as he leant his head backwards to rest against the back of the sofa and massaged his tense head with his index finger and thumb 'At least Ivy's wards are holding and it seems Faust is out for the count.'

With a heavy sigh Severus turned to the large clock that rested just above the fireplace, the heavy tick tock sound of the clock echoed throughout the room in an almost soothing manor for Severus.

"My my doesn't time fly when you're having fun," Severus said dryly to himself as the clock read 8pm, several hours had passed since he had first sat down.

With another heart filled sigh Severus turned his head to the left where Kingsley had sat earlier that when he asked Severus to marry him. As the thoughts rose in his mind a soft smile appeared on Severus' face and his body began to react.

'No no no, don't think like that' Severus thought as she shook his head clear of Kingsley related thoughts 'I've got to get this blasted contract sorted out before those twins wake up.'

Leaning downwards once again, much to Severus' protesting muscles, he began to work on contract before he which would make him gain two Potions Apprentices.

Half an hour later when the clock said '8.30pm' Severus gave a relived sigh and pushed the contract away, he had finished, finally. Standing up and stretching Severus allowed his mind to wander only to for everything that was happening and what it meant to sink into him.

'Faust and I are going to be safe, no Dumbledore, no back stabbing Weasley's and no stupid Granger...and with that book of Dumbledore's...with that book of Dumbledore's the whole truth will come out' Severus thought as a small smile slowly came to his face 'Everything's turning for the better...life is finally starting to get better...'

A sudden popping sound broke Severus out of his thoughts, with a confused look on his face and his hand quickly wrapped itself around his wand Severus looked around the living room only to find nothing but a folded up piece of parchment floating above the contract he had just made. With a frown on his face Severus quickly waved his wand above the floating paper only to find no spells or nasty surprises, finding it safe he quickly took the letter, opened and read it.

_My beloved Severus,_

_I'll be home in about an hour, thanks to that book of Dumbledore's, some memories, the fact that Dumbledore's wand shows proof of him casting an unforgivable and that the ministry had no idea about Dumbledore and his minions trying to find out about Faust caused everything to turn into our favour._

_I'll tell you all about it when I get home in an hour, I can't believe, we're finally safe, our little family can finally go out in public without fear._

_Love you,_

_Kinsley._

As Severus slowly finished reading the letter a lustful glint appeared in his eyes, with a grin he folded up Kingsley's letter and placed it into one of his robe pockets and headed towards the bedroom.

'I think Kingsley deserves a little reward after everything he has done today' Severus thought with a large smirk on his face that promised a pleasurable surprise for his husband.

**The End.**

**I'm sorry but I've had to cut this last chapter pretty short as like I said before in last chapter this website doesn't allow any smut pass kissing and holding hands so like I had to cut the smut bit out between Fred and George I've had to cut out the lone self smutty bit for Severus and then the smut scene between Kingsley and Severus that happens straight after Severus' lone smutty time. I'm sorry for the very short last chapter but I can't be blamed, it's the rules of the website.**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the fic and you don't mind the ending...**

**Final Word Count at end of fic: 23,038**

**Until the next fic :3**


End file.
